


Birds of Paradise

by SunsetOrchids



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Drug Use, F/M, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Meet-Cute, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, TRASH ROMANCE, bad girl bad boy romance, fucked up family, slice of life romance, smooth, smooth sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetOrchids/pseuds/SunsetOrchids
Summary: Edin's supposed to be serving a 3 year sentence for possession--yet her conviction's negated and she's released way, way early on a technicality.She's supposed to stick around town to meet with her parole officer for previous offenses--yet she's out of there and clear across the state the same day she's released.She's supposed to keep clean after seeking shelter at her (rightfully) reluctant Aunt's house and get a job--which, surprisingly, she does manage doing that. Mostly.She's supposed to forget all the things that led her to fleeing in the first place and yet, it comes to her without hesitation.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While this is cut up in arcs, this isn't a finished story (I've been working on it for a couple years). I love the meet-cute however, and from my extensive research of Amazon e-reader titles, one day this could have the potential bad-boy/bad-girl romance-obsessed readers (aka, someone like me lol) want. Anyway, hope you like!

That harsh, familiar buzz echoed through the hall, followed by the clang of metal on metal as the gate rolled open. After the buzz came a quick announcement on the overhead: detainees in group C were now allowed to leave. Just like that a dozen women rushed forward, pushing through that gate before it could be closed, before someone decided this was a mistake. It wasn’t, obviously, not with how much paperwork each individual had done in the previous twenty-four hours but one could never trust when such an opportunity might be taken away.

Still lacing up her boots, things she hadn’t worn in several months and _loathed_ how awful they smelled after being sealed in a little plastic bag for so long, Edin took her time and ended up being the last person to walk through the gate. She nodded curtly at several of the security team, mouth zipped shut, and took the bag that contained the rest of her possessions: backpack, phone, wallet, paperbacks, pen and a journal. None of it would get her very far but they were better than nothing.

Up ahead another security guard was instructing group C where the nearest metro station was and where they could call for a lift. Hardly anyone was listening, nearly every detainee anxiously pawing the dingy floor. They wanted out, wanted to be outside the next gate. Technically they were already free but security always had their way of keeping someone for as long as possible. Bringing up the rear Edin fidgeted with her reissued bag, gaze unfocused on the women in front of her. Majority of them would return here and serve more time. She hoped she wouldn’t be one of them but life could be unpredictable. Still, she’d easily decided prison wasn’t for her months ago.

The guard droned on as if all of this was new information to the group. Glancing over their shoulder another woman jutted her chin at Edin, beckoning her closer. Edin shuffled the few steps forward, fitting in between her and another woman she’d avoided during her entire stay. The one who’d motioned for her nudged her in the ribs.

“Ready to get the hell out of here?”

Edin didn’t even smirk. She folded her arms instead, a plan having already formulated in her head days ago. “Ye. You?”

“Of course,” the other woman replied with a shrug. “Not my first rodeo, you know? I’ve got things to do, people to see. Think you’ll stick around?”

“Ye,” Edin lied. It didn’t matter that they’d been cellmates or had shared some incredibly personal information while in confinement. Her plans were none of this woman’s business. “Gonna head down to the port, see who’s hiring.”

Employment _was_ on her mind, but not here. No, Carthak seemed more promising and plus she had an aunty who lived out there along with some cousins who could find her a job. It’d take more than a metro ride to get there but she had ideas.

The other woman nudged her again, this time more affectionately. “Well good luck. You got my number—let me know if you need anything.”

Edin would not take her up on that offer but she offered a small smile and thanked her. By then the guard was winding up their speech and that buzzer pulsed through the hall once more. Maybe ten meters ahead the final gate squealed on its track as it slid open. Group C surged forward in various groups and individuals, all clamoring to get out as soon as possible. Never one to rush Edin was the last to mosey out of this gate as well, focusing on the big windows and heavy doors ahead. True freedom lay beyond those doors. Blood pumped nervously through her veins though she kept her composure, reminding herself this would be fine.

She had a plan of sorts. That was better than last time and besides, she’d been exonerated anyway. It didn’t really make a difference now but at least she could point out the court’s mistakes next time she did, inevitably, land in trouble.

For now she ignored the fears that came with such thoughts and picked up the pace, the doors getting closer and closer by the second, a frigid parking lot devoid of trees or other such luxuries looking like the most heavenly place imaginable regardless. She couldn’t wait to smell fresh air, couldn’t wait to step foot in the open.

She emerged with little fanfare. She always expected relief to wash over her but that was never the case. Behind her the last of security called out a reminder to behave, as if that was what kept drawing them here. Offering a rude gesture behind her back she stepped off the sidewalk and onto the black asphalt, shouldering her bag as she headed west. Someone called back to her, asking if she had a lighter—she ignored them and kept moving, mostly to keep warm beneath her flimsy shirt.

Carthak was a good five hundred kilometers away and she wanted out of this hellhole, _now_.


	2. 2

The television was on. She could hear it blaring through the dusty cottage’s front door. Leaning on one foot Edin swallowed her pride and knocked again, eyeing the parched hanging baskets on either side of the steps. She’d wait all day if she had to.

Her aunty’s house looked like every other one on the block—single level, a dilapidated rectangle in a style from half a century ago, wrought-iron bars covering each window with one cracked nonetheless, and a tiny garden of rocks and cacti out front lining the barbed wire fence. She’d hopped the locked front gate by wrapping a section in a sweatshirt pilfered back in Norwel.

Inside she heard the squeak of a chair, providing tepid hope. Shifting her now heavy backpack Edin stood a little straighter and managed a hopefully pleasant smile. It’d been several years since she’d seen this side of the family, so she wanted to put on a good impression.

The curtains inched back on the nearest window before dropping and then the television blared even louder. Huffing, Edin banged on the metal screen.

“Aunty!”

“Go away!” came a muffled shout, the voice old and crackling. Sure enough Edin knew that was her relative. “I’m not falling for that again!”

Falling for what, Edin didn’t know nor really care. She just wanted out of the damn sun and accompanying heat. Ever since she’d entered the region she’d turned at least two shades darker and her skin burned for it. Her fist hit the door again.

“Aunty, it’s me, Edin. You know, Lorel’s girl.”

The television was lowered. Several seconds later she could hear at least three locks being worked open and finally the inner door swung open. A heavyset woman in a sleeveless house dress peered out from the dark cave that was her foyer. Edin pretended she wasn’t surprised to see her in this condition and waved hello.

“Hi aunt Rene.”

Scrutinizing her like this was already a bad idea her aunt’s upper lip curled. Her hand hadn’t left the door yet.

“Why’re you here?” Rene demanded, voice thick from years of smoking. Standing her ground Edin shrugged.

“Um, I was in town and thought I’d—”

“You escape prison? They too easy on you?”

“No,” her niece flatly retorted, shoulders hunching. How’d she know she was in prison? “I was exonerated and released. Anyway, I was in town and thought I’d come visit. Haven’t seen you in a couple years, ye?”

Rene stared back and then slammed the door shut, the thing shaking on its frame. “I don’t care how you got here but you’re not staying in my home.”

Jaw dropping Edin grabbed the outer handle and yanked—locked. She rattled it anyway. “Aunty!”

“Go find one of those gangster to live with.”

“ _Aunty_! I’m not in a goddamn gang!”

“That isn’t what your mother said. My kid’s already got their own problems, they don’t need your help.”

She’d kick the screen if she didn’t think Rene would call the cops. Twisting around Edin sat down on the front step, shielding her eyes as she scanned the eerily-empty street and neighborhood. Everyone was either gone or tucked inside their clearly air-conditioned homes. God, that was still better than being outside. Seriously, the pavement glittered in the heat and she could feel her skin cracking.

It’d taken two days to get here via metro and bus transfers, several rounds of hitchhiking, and some walking. She was _not_ leaving—it was the only place that’d take her. And, luckily, she knew her cousins liked her better so all she had to do was wait for one of them to either come or go. Reaching into her backpack she found her water bottle and took a long drink, wondering how long it’d take for someone else to let her in.

Less than a minute in the front door opened behind her once more, Rene’s wheezing filling the air. Edin glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see the older woman waggling puffy fingers.

“Well?” she prodded, unlocking the metal screen. “Get in here before you let the heat in.”

Grinning, Edin popped inside before Rene could change her mind.


	3. 3

Despite a weak heart and having to carry an oxygen tank Rene still smoked like a chimney and the house smelled like an ashtray. Every time Edin took a deep breath she’d cough so she tried not to do that. She kept her hands in her lap and patiently huddled on the plastic-lined loveseat in Rene’s cramped living room, wincing every time an audience on some game show applauded way too loudly. Rene sat in her own recliner, watery eyes glued to the screen, a cigarette dangling from her lips. She hadn’t spoke since they’d sat down so…Edin figured they’d talk once the show was over.

That wasn’t the case. Her aunt didn’t seem interested at all so she kept to the couch and wondered how long she could put up with being here. If her phone worked she’d be on that but she’d lost the charger ages ago and no one seemed to have the same cord as the one she needed.

Man, this fucking sucked.

They’d watched at least five different shows (games, reality, and then a crime documentary she almost enjoyed) before the back door slammed open. She heard one of her cousins first before they made any kind of appearance, her aunt apparently uninterested in even acknowledging her.

“Hey mom, sorry I’m late but I brought home some supper—chicken and…I don’t know, but they didn’t need it at work so now it’s ours. You doing alright?”

“Mhmm,” Rene replied from her chair, more concerned with who’d bludgeoned some poor girl found in a ditch than anything else. Irritated but too polite to say anything Edin twisted and hung onto the back of the couch.

“Hey, Realla.”

Several bags dropped to the floor, followed by quick footsteps. Her cousin Realla emerged from the back hallway, toothy smile practically lighting up the living room. Like her mom she was a little heavy but Edin always thought it fit her nature. She had her long black hair pulled up in a flouncy bun which matched her black uniform.

“Edin!” she gushed, arms suddenly wide open. Grinning back Edin accepted a hug from over the couch. “You’re out? Oh my god I’m so glad, that judge was too harsh.”

That _judge_ was wrong but Edin didn’t bring that up right now. She looked Realla over, relieved at least _someone_ was happy to see her.

“Ye, I’m out, for good,” she promised, emphasizing the last part. She turned the conversation on Realla, aware she was a talker. “Thought I’d come down and see you guys. How’ve you been? Are you—you’re not still in school, ye?”

“Nope,” Realla proudly declared, setting down her purse on the already cluttered floor. “Graduated couple years ago and now I’m working. Can you imagine? Jesus, I thought I’d be in school forever.”

She went on and on about school and work and Edin dutifully listened, happy to absorb herself in someone else’s world for a moment. Realla worked at a resort on the cliffside and had been for over a year now, working her way up from maid to event planner to assistant manager. From the sound of it she was fantastic at her job. She’d also gone through a barrage of girlfriends in the years since they’d last seen each other but now, as she stressed to Edin, she was working on loving herself first. Edin felt calmer just listening to her—she had a good head on her shoulders.

She also gave her an excuse to leave the couch and follow her into the kitchen. Realla got to work removing containers from a bag she’d brought in, precariously setting them on the stove. Edin helped where she could, listening to her continue and looking for plates. That was a task in itself since the kitchen was just as cramped and cluttered as everywhere else. A normal person would be weirded out. Edin was used to it—her mom used to do the same.

And it was like Realla knew it, too. She paused in the middle of prying open a huge container of rice and let her gaze flit over her cousin. “How’ve you been, hon? We—well, _I_ tried to get in touch after Lorel passed but I didn’t know where, exactly, you were. I’m so, so sorry about her.”

Avoiding her pretty green eyes Edin shrugged and reached up to a shelf for several paper plates. “I’m good. It’s fine, really—don’t even worry about it. I’m just glad to be out.”

“Look like you could use a joint,” Realla joked, making her smile and nod.

“Could use that. But for real, don’t worry. It’s all good. Mom’s in a better place than she was, I think, and that’s all that matters.”

Coming over Realla wrapped her in a half hug. “I get it. Yah, if you ever want to talk about it you know I’m here.” She frowned. “Or you could call. You got my number, don’t you?”

Now Edin laughed. “My phone’s dead. Would’ve called ahead otherwise.”

“You know other people have phones too, don’t you?”

Now they were both laughing. It put Edin at ease. She’d been so stressed out the past week, trying to figure her shit out and now that she was here under Realla’s watch, everything finally felt…well, better, at least. And Realla would let her stay here, at least for now.

“Is your mom alright?” she asked under her breath while they put together some plates of food. Realla visibly stiffened but didn’t shy away.

“Ye. Mostly. She shouldn’t be smoking but—I mean, what are we supposed to do? Yank it out her hands? She’ll just buy more.”

“What about those pens? You know, the vape ones?”

“‘Not the same’!” Realla mocked in a nasally croak, face contorting like her mom’s permanent scowl. They both giggled before she sighed and continued. “But she’s here, so there’s that. I try to bring home decent food but it’s no good if it just rots. And, you know, she’s old. She can do whatever she wants.”

It was all very true and Rene did own the house. She was the type to threaten eviction if pissed off. Edin nodded along and let Realla bulldoze on to the state of the house but it was interrupted as the backdoor slammed open again. It banged shut and then another door shut somewhere in the back of the house. Several seconds later an earthy stench wafted their way. Realla managed a strained smile and set down her dish.

“Jason,” she numbly explained, wiping her hands on a towel. “Excuse me, I’ll talk to him.”

She practically disappeared so Edin got another plate and dished up more. Jason was her youngest cousin—fourteen or fifteen? She didn’t remember but he was still a baby and Realla mothered him better than his own mom.

Pausing between plates she counted heads. Last she knew one of her other cousins lived here, from her mom’s brother, not Rene. She’d barely ever met him but he was supposedly some sort of drifter. Maybe he’d moved on? God, what was his name? She couldn’t remember.

Realla returned with that motherly smile and picked up exactly where she’d left off. They talked about her job and other relatives. Realla doled out plates to Rene in the smoky living room, disappeared to give one to Jason, and then she and Edin slipped out back to the patio, commandeering a couple bleached lawn chairs. By now the sun had mostly vanished and it wasn’t so unbearable. Edin picked at her chicken and greens but mostly examined their scrubby backyard.

Their pool had been boarded over and there was a half-broken swing set beyond. Several empty pots guarded the corners of the walled off yard and there _was_ a small patch of dead grass to their left hidden amongst old cigarette butts. Climate aside it looked exactly like what she’d imagined for the past few weeks. This felt so much like home.

“So…what made you think of coming out here?” Realla casually asked. Edin loved her diplomacy. She was always fishing for information but never outright judging. “I mean ye, we’re family but Drew’s out in Norwel still, isn’t he?”

Her brother was but Edin had no desire to see or be near him. She finished chewing and leaned back in her chair, squinting in the evening glow.

“I can’t deal with him,” she grunted, clearing her throat. “I dunno, I thought it was time for something different. Plus I missed you and…it _is_ quieter out here.”

Realla snorted. “Right. Somebody burn you back home?”

Duh, of course. She would’ve retaliated if she hadn’t been detained for so long. “Ye, but I’d rather be out of there. It’s not…I don’t fit in there.”

“You fit in fine,” her cousin cajoled, almost finished. “I think you fit in a little _too_ well, ye? What happened? Mom wouldn’t really tell us besides ‘and that skank joined a gang and got herself in trouble’.”

Snickering, Edin didn’t try denying Rene’s summary. “Goddamn, I didn’t join a gang. I just, you know, was around the wrong people at the wrong time. And I know you’re laughing cos that’s the dumbest answer but it’s true. I was exonerated, cleared of charges completely. Only reason I’m out.”

“What for?” Realla pressed, a little quieter than before. Unfazed by the question any longer, Edin was honest.

“Same as before except this time it wasn’t my fault, and I didn’t know they’d given it to me. Try making that sound good in court—‘no, your honor, I didn’t know that was in my bag, in my car’.”

“But it was a mistake,” her cousin clarified. “So how’d they fix it?”

“Someone else’s trial cleared me,” she explained, eyes shutting and recalling that moment. “Somebody else’s lawyer figured it out. They found out the dude I picked up was using me as a cover, so they let me go.”

She didn’t talk about the part where she’d given all kinds of information to prosecutors beforehand—names, locations, etc… Oh, she’d be a dead woman if she returned to Norwel.

“That’s bullshit,” Realla muttered, angry for her.

“Isn’t it?”

“You should sue. They wasted like, half a year of your life!”

Edin shook her head. “Nah, I’m good. It’d cost too much. Besides, I got picked up for the same charges previously. I know they’d throw that in my face.”

“But you’re clean now, right?”

As clean as she could be. She hadn’t had a chance to grow bored and try anything yet. “Ye. But weed..well, it _is_ legal now.”

Both she and Realla grinned. She knew Realla had a good stash somewhere—she always did.

“Just don’t tell Jason,” her cousin requested, eyeing her empty plate. “He’ll call me a hypocrite and all that junk.”

Realla was, but that wasn’t the point. Sliding down in her chair Edin glanced over at her. “Look, I know this wasn’t planned but is it okay if I stay here? One night or a couple, whatever you can put up with. I just need someplace to shower and then I’ll find a job.”

Realla was nodding before she’d even finished. “Uh, duh. Stay as long as you’d like, I don’t care—I’d be happy to have someone to talk to. Don’t worry about mom. She’ll bitch but she won’t throw you out as long as you don’t take her smokes. Hmm, let’s see, you can stay in my room and—oh! Travi lives here, too, sometimes. He hasn’t been around lately but he usually crashes on the couch.”

Travi! Yes, her mom’s brother’s son. Edin nodded appreciatively. “Thanks, Rea. If you need anything or want me to do anything let me know, alright? I really can’t thank you enough.”

Glancing up Realla offered a humble shrug. “You say that now. Wait until I make you organize mom’s room.”

Their laughter rose over the house and up into the warm atmosphere.


	4. 4

The first full day in Carthak was boring as hell, with Realla leaving for work and Jason presumably going to school around eight (he’d said ‘hi’ and that was about it). Rene pretty much never left the living room, watching television which meant Edin could stay in there and feel herself going more deaf by the hour or slither outside in the heat. She chose the latter and ventured down the street around ten in spare clothes from Realla and some money to get her own clothes.

She’d pay her back. Realla at least understood she’d come here with literally nothing.

There was a big box store apparently a couple kilometers away so she headed toward town, sweating almost immediately. This time she had sandals on rather than boots.

Carthak wasn’t huge. It was a resort town more than anything so there were a few neighborhoods strictly separated from the nice, expensive vacation destinations closer to the ocean. The town itself was the big box store, a bank, a gas station and a library/community center/town hall. Edin remembered there were a couple parks but didn’t know where. At least one was by the bank but, of course, very far from resort beaches. Whatever, she wasn’t venturing far.

She found the store and did a quick run for supplies: bra, panties, black pants, a white button up and some flats. That would constitute a nice interview outfit. With some money leftover she acquired a pair of shorts and a couple tank tops, all of which would serve her well here.

Changing into those in the bathroom she then went to customer services and asked if they were hiring, filling out a form just in case. They wouldn’t hire her. She had to check the box marking her a felon, but it’d reassure Realla.

Then she wandered around town. It appeared boring, a good thing for her, and quiet. Perfect. Everyone she saw either in cars or walking were glued to their phones, reminding her she’d need to get a new one, or at least a new number and charger. And a plan. Fuck, it cost so much to be alive.

It was too hot to wander around for long. She headed back on the main drag, dying of thirst and sweating profusely by the time she came in through the house’s back. The television still blared and Rene hadn’t moved. Edin took a cold shower and read a few old magazines lying around. When Jason returned she could smell him even through the scent of tobacco. By then she’d ventured to the kitchen to cook dinner—taco casserole because it was easy and one of the few things she could feasibly make from their pantry and fridge. Only one time did Rene acknowledge her during the whole process, and that was to ask if she was the one smoking weed. Edin covered for Jason, denying smelling anything. It was far better to do things that’d gain loyalty than ruin it, and she wanted Realla’s approval over anything else.

Realla, by the way, didn’t get home until half past nine. Edin saved some casserole for her but it was a bit congealed by then. They sat outside together again while Realla ate and that was about it.

The next day was more or less the same but Edin didn’t bother getting up early this time. She left the house around noon and walked into town to apply at the only burger joint in town and, since it was a little overcast, walked around until she found one park. The rest of her day was essentially spent tanning. Several more days went by in this manner and by then she’d at least learned how to utilize the library.

Finally Realla came home at the end of a full week and paused in front of Edin, who lounged outside reading an old book. Hands on her hips she sighed and nodded at her cousin.

“Yah, you need a job.”

“I’m trying,” Edin replied, lowering her book. That sense of having the rug pulled from under her feet was rising. “There aren’t as many opportunities as I thought there’d be out here but I’m applying every day. I swear.”

“Have you asked at any of the resorts?”

She hadn’t. They were too far to walk to. “Um…”

Kicking at the ground Realla pursed her lips. “Look, if you come with me tomorrow…we have an opening for the cleaning crew. But…this is _my_ job, alright? If you can’t swing it then I don’t want to offer it.”

Only half offended Edin shut the book completely and nodded vigorously. “No, no, I can do that. I can. When would I start?”

“Soon as we get in,” her cousin answered, concern plastered over her face. She didn’t want her reputation being tarnished but still wanted to help. Edin vowed she’d do the best job she could, if only for Realla’s sake. She forced herself to sound excited about cleaning rich people’s shit.

“Realla, I can do it. I promise.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *swoons over the mandatory hot guy*

She really could clean. It was easy enough, if a little (okay a lot) disgusting. Edin didn’t enjoy putting on a stupid uniform and dragging a cleaning cart around full of noxious chemicals but a job was a job and she couldn’t disappoint Realla. Her cousin had stuck her neck out for her, lying through her teeth that Edin was super good at this and had ample experience. Quitting just because she’d found too many condoms in a room wasn’t going to help pay her cousin back. At least…at least people were being responsible?

Ye, still hard to stomach.

Past the disgusting bit her new workplace was gorgeous, a resort meant for bougie parties and retreats. It looked like an oasis compared to the rest of Carthak with tall palm trees shading pristine walkways, gardens and pools. The complex itself was a maze of buildings, a main epicenter containing several bars, rooms for conventions or parties, and other amenities. Three more long buildings stretching from it, once facing the cliffs and beach, one overlooking the golf course, and another which had a sweet view of the natural landscape. It was aptly named the Oasis and employed about a sixth of the town (each resort had similar figures and there were about twelve lining the cliffs), meaning Realla knew everyone and everyone now knew to help Edin out if she didn’t understand something.

Cleaning wasn’t difficult though. It was thankless, sure, but she received tips on occasion and now she was finally receiving a paycheck. That was literally all Edin cared about. Soon as she cashed her first check she paid Realla back then went and bought a cheap phone. Honestly she’d never been so proud of such junk in her life.

And the routine was nice, too. Outside of prison she’d rarely followed any kind of routine despite knowing she did better with structure. Every morning (beside her days off) she’d wake up around six, help Realla around the house, sometimes they’d drop Jason off at school, and then they’d be at work by eight. Realla she rarely saw all day but it made sense—her cousin practically ran everything behind the scenes. Edin on the other hand would fill up her cart and get to work cleaning, first common areas then rooms, wing by wing and building by building. She liked the stretch that overlooked the ocean best, eyes always drawn to the water while working on those rooms.

There was only one true downside and that was when horny, hungover guys would flirt with her. It wasn’t often but they’d randomly show up at their rooms and comment on her hair or whatever, and then she’d spend up to fifteen minutes painfully extracting herself to get to the next room. Only one dude managed to actually grope her—she’d thrown out huge tears which made him uncomfortable and allowed her to leave, grumbling angrily under her breath the rest of the day. Men were such dicks and the women who followed in their footsteps were no better. Realla said she could threaten legal action if it happened again but they’d likely lose their jobs so if it did to please find her and she’d deal with it. Edin would—Realla could be terrifying when she wanted.

A major plus beyond employment was the food. There was so much leftover catered food from the many events always going on that it was almost impossible to justify cooking at home. Edin instantly understood why Realla was constantly bringing it home, and it was good, too—fancy food, comfort food and everything in between. Realla never took home the leftover pressed juices (“gross and it’s mainly sugar water with no fiber—my doctor told me that so don’t even give me that look”) but everything else was efficiently removed and sent home. They saved tons of money on groceries.

Overall, aside from dumb assholes and weird messes, she mostly liked working at the Oasis. It was something, at least. She didn’t like having to wait for Realla after her shift though. Sometimes she’d be there for four to five more hours than intended, moping by the car or, when that failed, moping in staff areas. When help was needed it was automatically assumed she’d get back on the job since she was still there, so that sucked…but it was more money, when they remembered to count it.

It was quickly getting out of hand though. After about two months into this routine Edin was sick of sketchy overtime and wasting her evenings literally just waiting for Realla. No buses went out to the Oasis from town and Realla was the only one with a car—besides Travi, who did but he hadn’t appeared at all since she’d moved in so he didn’t count.

Like almost every other night Edin’s shift ended at six but it was half past nine and Realla was still monitoring some sort of party going on in the main ballroom. She’d already helped with several things and was exhausted—she wanted to go home. Thus, since that wasn’t an option she’d stolen to the rooftop of the building she liked best and was slowly working her way through a joint traded via a favor owed from a coworker. Settled in a corner she kept watch over the dark ocean below and let her thoughts wander, so much less irritated by now. It’d still be nice to go home but up here she was alone, could stretch out comfortably, and save for the dull roar of waves it was quiet. Add a pillow or two and it’d officially be better than Rene’s house.

It gave her time to think about the things she didn’t normally linger over, things that’d been locked up since prison. Sometimes she could forget that’d even happened but it’d been her time so it wasn’t that shocking. The first time _had_ been scary, but short; the second was about a four month stay and gave her permanent caution. This last time? She’d just been pissed because she wasn’t supposed to be there. She’d been angry, making mistakes left and right. Of course she needed out of Norwel. More than a few people were arrested in her bid to lower her sentence and that’d only been _before_ she was granted release.

Drew might want to know where she was but if he hadn’t called Realla then he likely didn’t know she was out. She was safe while cooped up. It didn’t matter to him if she was in there.

She took another puff, Drew’s angry face coming to mind. God, she was glad to be away from him, from Norwel, from the people she couldn’t seem to stop hanging out with. Sure there were idiots like her around here, too, but she hadn’t found them and this job kept her straight. It was a good thing.

Jesus, why was she like that? Why’d she attract to idiots like a moth to flame? It wasn’t like she wanted to do bad shit, or end up like their mom. It just…happened, every damn time.

A loud bang nearly scared her heart to a stop, followed by off-key singing. Edin cringed, fighting back laughter. Drunk giggling preceded the next verse, and the next. It was so horrible yet so familiar.

She managed scrambling behind a heat pump as the sound of several people covered the roof, all still attempting some kind of harmony to a song she didn’t recognize. God, it was terrible. They kept repeating the last line and each time it got worse, at least one person half guffawing. The roof shook as they stumbled about. Edin figured there was at least one girl (the high pitch gave her away). She worked on putting out the joint but one had already caught on, sniffing the air like there was a fire.

“Is that weed? That’s weed!”

That was a guy and god, could he be any louder or obnoxious? She wasn’t exactly approved to be up here—she’d just sort of thought it made a good spot.

“Are we allowed to have that?” someone gushed, clearly confused. “But—Adele said nothing hard. Are you kidding me? I could’ve been blazed during that stupid dinner?”

More laughter. Edin folded herself against the pump while a guy spoke. “Dude, that was so dumb. What a waste of time! Like come on, man, some of us work regular jobs. What the fuck are they doing keeping us all week?”

_Oh_ , they were from the wedding party. Edin had seen bits of their schedule: a dinner for friends and family, then the bachelor party, then bachelorette, then a co-ed event. A final rehearsal dinner was tomorrow and then the wedding would be in the main garden in two days. There were about a hundred people already here for it, for ‘Adele and Royce: the Adventure Begins’ (their sign, not hers). Whoever they were, they had a shit ton of money to spend keeping all their guests here and essentially having a week long party leading up to it.

Tonight was the co-ed party if she’d read the schedule right, hence the mix of people on the roof. So, who were these people then, party deserters? It kind of sounded like it.

Soon cigarette smoke filled the air and covered up her joint, the murmurs of what she presumed were three people replacing the quiet. They were obviously sick of being here but not sick enough to leave. Several times she nearly snorted: they were so bougie. She’d be the same in their position—had been, once. The bullshit they complained about, the pretty things they laughed over, she was glad she didn’t have to deal with that any longer. It sucked, sure, but she was better for it.

Hopefully.

The trio’s noise crescendoed then gradually fell. Her interest waned and she thumbed through her phone, deleting messages from several social media accounts and debating whether to make completely new ones. Nah, that’d take too long. For now she’d simply pretend she wasn’t around. Drew’s silence indicated that was the best plan of action.

Finally the roof hatch clanged shut several minutes later. Relaxing, she struck up her joint once more and laid back, phone in hand above her face as she played some menial game. Eventually Realla would call and then they could leave. Until then…might as well enjoy the peace.

“Oh, shit,” someone gasped, stumbling back from the pump, heels banging on exposed pipes. Edin flew upright as well, spitting out her joint and whipping around to exit—immediately. This was definitely something she’d be fired over.

“Whoa, whoa!” the other person exclaimed as a follow up, and she recognized the voice as one of the deserters. It suited the dressed-up man still reorienting himself, a bemused look fixed on his face.

“Sorry,” he apologized first, and quickly, hands moving to fiddle with his coat’s buttons. He had to be sweltering. She didn’t know how men could manage in so many layers. Glancing behind him and over the rood he added, “I ah, _thought_ I smelled—you know.”

He had but she’d never admit it. Scrambling to pick up her belongings Edin shrugged.

“Oh, right? Ye, I smelled the same thing, came to check it out.” She stomped out her joint, trying to exude as much authority as possible. When he didn’t say anything else she picked it up, pocketing it and swiping loose hair from her cheek. “There. I’ll report this to my boss, don’t you worry.”

His laughter was loud and enjoyable and caught her attention enough to actually look at him. For one split second her heart paused, eyes drinking in attractive features matching the clearly expensive suit he wore. He smiled lazily her way, hands twisting into slack pockets. For that one stupid second she caught her thoughts rocketing to the conclusion that he was hot. Broad shoulders, a mostly lean figure, a dark, grabbable puff of slicked back hair, and just enough scruff to give him that distinguished young professional look. She couldn’t tell what color his eyes were, not in the dark, but they looked warm, inviting. God, he was hot.

Which forced her to stop grinning back like an idiot and remember she wasn’t here to flirt. But…his smile was universal, an indication he was being pleasant thus far. She worked off his demeanor, brushing non-existent dirt from her pants.

“This is super inappropriate,” she quietly squeaked, sidestepping the pump next, “so I’ll just get going. So, _so_ sorry about this. You didn’t see me.”

“Totally didn’t,” he innocently replied, swiveling to watch her go. “Although…”

Edin paused in her departure, shoulders hunching. “What?”

“I can take that off your hands,” he bargained, voice low and smooth, like butter. It caught her off guard and he chuckled at her dumbfounded stare. “I mean, if you’re finished. That way it’s off you and then I…then I can chill a little.”

Edin snorted. She couldn’t help it, eyes roving over him once more. “ _Chill_?”

“What?” He shrugged. “That shit down there is stressful. I could definitely use a little hit.”

If she was at that party she’d likely agree but Edin wasn’t and her nerves were mixing with the anxious buzz clouding her head. He’d tell on her if she didn’t comply. He’d _so_ snitch, Realla would be furious, and then she’d be kicked out and where would she go then?

He was laughing softly. “Dude, you think I’m gonna rat you out? What do I look like, a cop?”

Well, he did look buff enough—shaking that thought away Edin hid her reservations.

“I mean,” she waffled, “it’s half finished. You sure?”

“Hell yeah,” he admonished, already picking his way over to her. He was tall, she suddenly noticed, not monstrous or anything but taller than the average guy. He was definitely wealthy, or at least liked to spend—everything about him was clean and expensive. When he extended a palm she noted his looked nicer than hers.

A streak of self consciousness took over and she dug through her pocket with her non-dominant hand, which looked stupid since she had to reach around but she’d rather do that than risk him seeing her imperfections up close.

_Focus, Edin_.

Right, right. She dropped the joint in his waiting palm, half relieved and half jolted. His smile was bright, almost endearing as he brought it up to his lips, other hand pulling out a lighter soon after. His first inhale was long and slow, and for whatever reason Edin just stared at him. She found herself intrigued, delighted for some kind of interaction no matter how small.

“What?”

He was staring back, eyes glinting energetically. Edin looked away, to the roof hatch. Her feet were already moving her to it. “I, ah…I’m gonna get going. My ride’s here, I think.”

“Wait.” Smoke rose in the air around him but he didn’t follow. Edin did as he asked, his gaze heating her skin. He held two fingers up. “Two things: who can I thank for this?”

She flushed—her name was pinned to her uniform’s collar. “Ah, Edin.”

For the briefest second his eyes lit up even more but it faded, warmth adding to his smile, like he liked the name. “Ah. And you work here, Edin?”

Duh? Okay he was hot but she thought he was a little stupid. The look she offered must have said as much before he was chortling once more. “Okay, okay, I get it. Name’s Daj. Thanks, Edin. I’ll…see you around.”

Something flipped in her chest. It was a weird feeling, one she didn’t necessarily mind. Stifling her own smile she crouched at the hatch and offered a sincere nod.

“Ye, sure. Have a good night.”

And then she slipped down the ladder, back into one of the building’s side halls, hustling to the nearest washroom. Each step felt like it was taking forever but she wanted to wash her hands and freshen up a bit before Realla smelled her. Each step she could envision Daj’s delighted faced, which made it really hard to hide her own grin.

He _had_ been cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were singing "Fire Escape" by Andrew McMahon :3


	6. 6

“Okay ladies,” Realla loudly announced to the crowded back room in the main building. It was crammed full not only of equipment but the Oasis’ entire staff. Her gaze diverted to the five or so men in catering vests, smiling. “And guys. We’re almost finished with this wedding—we can do it! I know it’s been difficult, I know the guests have been a little out of hand, but Ainslee’s getting them seated right now. After tonight they’re gonna be gone, this place’ll be trashed but it’ll be over. Doesn’t that sound great?”

A collective whoop filled the room. The wedding planner next to Realla cringed, feedback filling her earpiece. She looked anorexic compared to Realla—all the fancy planners did and not in a good way. This one had commented on Realla’s weight once and spent the rest of the day ostracized by her new staff—the bachelorette party had almost fallen apart—and now she knew not to undermine the sweetheart, mothering substitute everyone really liked.

“Tomorrow when the last guest’s gone we will have a toast, we’ll sort through tips, and then we’ll tear that dumb sign down outside the garden.”

More cheering. In the back with the rest of the cleaning crew Edin smiled at Realla’s candor. She’d learned a lot in college but her demeanor? That was learned elsewhere, in reality where people sucked and still Realla would try her best to be positive. The world had dismissed her but she’d made it turn around to face her. Edin truly couldn’t be prouder and she told her cousin so at every turn.

Because no one else would and that was a damn shame.

“So today,” Realla continued, cheeks pink with both exhaustion and excitement, “we’re gonna do our best, give these people the best wedding they could hope to have, and hope it turns out for the best. Also, I’ve got the fire department on speed dial in case anything does happen but unless the best man pulls the same thing he did yesterday…I think we’ll be fine.” She looked around, bright eyes sweeping over everyone. “So…are we ready to Start This Adventure?”

Groans, laughter and more hollering filled the room. Edin clapped her hands before slipping off the edge of an industrial vacuum canister, filing out with the others. Realla caught her on the way into the hall and they leaned against the wall while staffing headed to their designated spots. Beyond them they could see the garden where the wedding was being held. Most seats were already filled. So far everything was on schedule.

“What’s up?” Edin asked once the hall was fairly quiet. Realla shrugged modestly, fanning her face. She’d been running around since they arrived this morning.

“I just wanted to say you’ve been doing a great job. Look, I’ll be honest: I was a little hesitant about bringing you on but Luz says you’re doing great. You’re friendly, you’re always happy to help, and your rooms are always spotless.” She slyly eyed Edin. “Are you sure you’re my cousin?”

Grinning, Edin bobbled her head. “Pretty sure I am. Thanks, Rea. I mean it. I know you stuck your neck out for me so it’s the least I can do.”

“Dude you sound so clinical,” she remarked, a sarcastic sneer on her face. Both girls laughed before she continued. “But seriously, thanks. I hope whatever you came out here for, you’re finding it.” She tapped Edin’s shoulder. “You’re temping with catering for now, right?”

Edin pushed from the wall when Realla did, both cousins heading down the hall, once to oversee arrangements and the other to start filling trays of glasses with champagne. “Sure am. Think they’ll take me next?”

“Uh, you’ll be in my shoes in no time.” Realla didn’t even have to think about that. “Just don’t do that while I’m still here.”

Their snickering echoed across the hall, mingling with stray guests voices.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daj is pretty sure he's seen Edin before ;) And what better way to obtain proof than to ask her in the language they both know?

Overly orchestrated music pumped through the garden, the sun blaring down on at least two hundred guests as they meandered during the reception. They’d head inside soon but the bride and groom had papers and such to sign so catering was handing out tiny flutes of champagne to anyone who so much as looked their way. That was Edin’s plan of attack anyway. If anyone caught her gaze she marched over, smiled prettily and offered bubbly. There were only like eight kids in attendance so she ignored anyone shorter than her bust.

She was sweltering in her black uniform but at least it made it easy to spot her fellow workers and likewise.

The ceremony, she heard from gushing guests, had been _lovely, so lovely_ , and _what a gorgeous couple_. Between the compliments there was talk about money: _what a fortune this must have cost_ , _I can’t believe they paid for everyone_ , my _girl wouldn’t be this frivolous with our money_. Edin smiled through it all and continued serving.

Finally the bride and groom returned from wherever they’d been whisked to, their entourage following and a loud round of applause greeting them as they stepped into the garden. The bride wore another dress (two out of three for the day) and she waved like a princess to everyone who’d gathered around. She was given a microphone and launched into a long speech, thanking literally everyone she knew—except the staff holding the entire event together.

Edin barely rolled her eyes and kept moving, switching to a plate of hors d’oeuvres and glancing at the dress the nasally bride wore. It _was_ beautiful, straight out of some erotic fairytale (that was literally the description everyone in house staffing had given it thus far and she had to admit they were right). She’d be jealous if she hadn’t heard so many creepy old men making gross comments in her short walk through the crowd. If the bride knew she surely wouldn’t be on her tenth minute thanking so many obscure family members.

Glancing over the bride she did a head count of the bridal party. Four bridesmaids and one maid of honor matched equally with the groom’s side—

She blinked, recognizing Daj in the mix, a groomsman. He was heavily involved in a conversation with one of the other men, both their cheeks mottled alcohol-red. Smiling in spite of herself she kept moving, wondering how long he’d been up last night. In the daylight she did have to admit he really didn’t look half bad.

Thanks were finally finished and the party headed inside to the blessed, magical air conditioned halls. Edin could do without the constant happy music but it wasn’t her special day so she ignored it best she could. Inside their grand ballroom she whizzed about serving a late lunch and fetching anything guests requested. Only one old man touched her ass so she made sure to fill other requests before returning to his. Ketchup with filet mignon was disgusting anyway.

She managed working through her whole section before guests were mostly satisfied, the bride and groom now making another speech at their elevated table like they were holding some kind of medieval court. Distracted guests barely touched the opulent food laid out before them, meaning there would be so many leftovers for the crew. As annoying as this week was for Oasis staff it’d definitely pay off, just as Realla said it would.

With nothing left to do she headed to the kitchenette to retrieve some ketchup, making faces with other servers while patiently waiting in line. Just a couple more hours and then they could break everything down. Just a little longer.

“Ran into you sooner than I thought.”

Keeping her smile tight Edin turned around to find Daj towering over her. He had one hand in a pocket, the other holding an empty whiskey glass—ah, he needed the line for the bar. She jabbed her thumb in its direction.

“Bar’s that way. You’re lucky—no line.”

Daj’s eyes narrowed in thought, ignoring her fingers. “I was gonna say the other night—you look familiar.” He snorted as her face paled. “Oh my god, your face! Oh my god, that was priceless.”

“I don’t think we’ve met,” she leveled once he was finished laughing. She swiftly turned around, wishing the line would hurry up. Daj made no move to leave, stepping closer instead.

“Sorry, sorry. My mistake, then. But I did want to thank you again. That was… _just_ what I needed earlier.”

“Good for you,” she murmured under her breath, then adding, “Glad I could help. I’m sorry but I’ve got—”

“You’re busy,” he lamented, melting ice tinkling in his glass. “I know, I know. I’ve seen you work the room. You’re good at this shit.”

In a previous life she’d whip around and gut him. Instead Edin bit her tongue and squared her shoulders. “I’m sorry, I really have things to finish.”

“Right.” A polite pause, then he asked, “So are you from around here? I’m from Norwel—hometown, actually. Grew up on the north side near Orchard—”

“I’m from here,” she interrupted, the lie coming easily. It was what she’d told everyone. She’d just been…absent for a really long time. “Never been to Norwel.”

“Whatever you say,” he drawled, ice continuing its clink. “I was just curious. Could’ve sworn you look like someone I know.”

Even if she dug deep, which she had, even if she pored through the million faces she’d come in contact with she knew she didn’t know him. Was he trying to flirt? If so it was a really poor attempt. Swiveling around she tried nipping this in the bud before it grew weirder.

“Look,” she softly started, daring to look up at his playful face. His eyes were a lovely sage shade of green but on his tanned person they popped. Ugh, why’d she look? “Maybe I’m getting the wrong vibe—”

“Probably not,” he half-slurred while she talked over him.

“—but I have a boyfriend and we’re very happy. So…sorry.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be friendly,” he continued, taking a step back anyway. Least he was polite. “I’m not some gross old dude. I can keep my hands to myself.”

For a second Edin wondered if he’d seen that. Undeserved shame coiled in her gut. She turned around, stepping up in line. He apparently realized this wasn’t going well and sighed. She could almost hear him rethinking his approach.

And then he was at her back once more, incredibly close. She badly wanted to slam an elbow back into his groin but held fast. Realla would be disappointed and the wedding would be ruined. He hadn’t… _done_ anything besides talk to her.

“Hey, don’t worry,” he hissed, words close to her ear, whiskey on his breath. “Your secret’s safe with me. I just thought you were pretty, that’s all. But…oh this is gonna sound really stupid now. Do you know anyone who’s got some…you know?”

Edin kept her mouth shut, eyes ahead. Two more people closer to the counter. She knew exactly what he meant and wanted to pretend she hadn’t heard. Why her? Did she look like a bad influence? Yet she did know exactly who to hit up.

It was like he knew, too. “If you can get me enough coke for those lovebirds tonight I’ll pay you bank. They want it, keep fucking talking about, and I…I don’t know who to ask out here. Figured you might.”

_Ah,_ he thought she could lead him to the holy grail. She could but if Realla found out, if Realla knew who on her crew supplied half the chemicals in Carthak, she might be more than a little pissy.

But…god, old habits died hard.

Her shoulders sagged. She stepped forward, Daj giving her some room. “Give me your number and I’ll let you know. How much?”

Relief poured from him, as if _she’d_ been the police in disguise. “Really? Cool. Ah, enough for a good time.”

So like a couple grams. That’d be easy enough. “Cool. So, pay?”

“Whatever you want,” he murmured near her ear once more. She resisted shivering. “Within reason. I’ll have it by four.”

God, Realla was going to kill her but it wasn’t like she’d be using. No, she was keeping their guests happy and the fact she’d be getting paid didn’t hurt, either. She stepped up to the counter and asked the server for a small container of ketchup, and while he was busy she glanced over her shoulder. Daj grinned back like a drunk clown. It lowered her caution significantly. This would be easy.

From his pocket he handed her a cocktail napkin with his number already supplied. She slid it into her back pocket without looking and smiled softly at him. “Hope this is worth it.”

Still grinning, Daj had already slipped out of line. The swagger he possessed, the look…she’d already figured out exactly what he was. But for Realla’s sake she was only doing this for the money.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mm, read the room Daj...

Four PM didn’t take long to arrive and Edin spent most of the afternoon serving, washing, cleaning up after guests and in her spare time arranging a quick meetup with Derrick, one of the few guys working at the Oasis in service and Carthak’s only dealer—in everything. He was a chill dude and once she’d explained the situation he agreed to the plan—she’d take a couple grams of coke to Daj, Daj would give her Derrick’s asking price, and then they’d split it 20/80.

It was fair, especially on such short notice. They knew Daj would pay, too, since she’d texted him early on to send the bill. He agreed, then asked her to meet him in the parking lot next to his ride. She nearly choked in the kitchen at the fancy sports car he’d sent in his next message. She knew exactly what he was.

By four some guests were already leaving, the lot much busier than she expected. Once she obtained what was needed she stole away on a break and practically ran out there, the desert heat near suffocating. The little baggie Derrick bestowed her was tucked tight in her waistband as she rounded the lot, squinting for Daj’s sleek orange car out of three dozen in the same category.

Thankfully he leaned against his door, nodding at her once she was close. Suddenly she wished she was one of the rich assholes sauntering about in their nice outfits. Some of their hats looked so shady.

“Hop in,” he instructed, eyes shielded behind reflective sunglasses. Good-natured as it sounded Edin slammed to a halt several meters away, panting and debating what could possibly go wrong. Lots could. He could kidnap her, he could be a real cop, this could all be a sting to—

To what? Cops didn’t even know she was here.

“Here.” Keys were tossed in her direction. She caught them before they stupidly dropped to the simmering asphalt. Glancing up she realized he’d seen her hesitation because he smiled and opened up the driver’s seat—for her. “Ever sat in one before?”

Yes, but that girl didn’t exist anymore. Edin shook her head, nerves showing for different reasons.

“Oh, you have to,” he loudly groaned, laughing as her cheeks tinged with color. “It feels good, Edin. Powerful.”

He just wanted to do this behind tinted windows. She tentatively worked her way around him and peered in. He was a member of the bridal party. He wasn’t going to kill or trap her. They still had pictures to take once the sun set over the water. Sliding in she kept a hand on the door until he walked around to the passenger’s side. Edin took a deep breath and shut her door. If anything happened, at least Derrick might come sniffing around to get either his money or product back.

“Cool,” Daj said once they were shut in. It wasn’t humid inside—he must’ve been running the AC before she arrived. He beckoned she put her hands on the wheel. “Go ahead. Touch her.”

He clearly wasn’t as drunk as earlier but Edin still laughed at the absurdity of his words.

“Why do guys call everything a ‘she’? That’s so weird.”

“Just touch her,” he insisted, sunglasses drawn up over his forehead. He was watching her, studying how she looked in his seat. Edin, of course, had no reservations over refusing (and let him get her fingerprints? Okay sure, call her paranoid). Stretching, she slid a hand through her waistband instead and produced the little packet of off-white crystals. Daj’s teeth flashed brilliantly. He leaned back in his seat a moment to fully take her in.

“Damn,” he breathed, biting his knuckles. “I feel like I won the lottery. Thank you, seriously. Those kids were all up my back asking for this shit, they claimed it’d take the edge off but honestly…” He shrugged. “Who cares?”

So many people it wasn’t even funny. Edin wasn’t his mom though, or the bride and groom’s. They were adults and had thrown the most expensive wedding she’d probably ever see. Of course they enjoyed this shit.

She snatched the baggie back before he could grasp it. “Payment, please.”

“You’re the most polite dealer I’ve ever met,” he remarked, dramatically finding his wallet. She smirked in response.

“Says the dealer.”

“I am _no_ such thing.” His sweet denial was enough to tell her she was right. Laughing lightly she accepted the wad of cash he handed over, trading it with the baggie. The stack was big enough she didn’t need to count but did anyway. It was a habit—and she had his keys.

“I don’t know why you couldn’t have just brought your own,” she muttered, mind working to add everything up. He silently watched her frown, never revealing his own cards until she looked up and couldn’t resist a slight grin. Edin’s heart had paused, caught between his intent gaze and the thousands extra he’d handed over. _Thousands_.

“This is—”

“Yours,” he interrupted, gaze holding hers. “You did the leg work. Give him what you said, keep the rest.”

Her brain literally froze for a moment, a very odd, very familiar feeling working its way up her body.

_Whore. Get out of my house_.

She’d vomit if she didn’t hand it back so she did, quickly thumbing out just enough to cover Derrick’s fee, then threw the rest back at Daj along with the keys. He called for her as she shoved open the door, asked what was wrong but she’d already slammed it shut. He even got out but was smart enough not to follow as she stalked back to the Oasis. Derrick would get paid and then she was asking to switch shifts. No more wedding bullshit.

She slammed into the glass once she reached the front doors, thinking for a moment she’d cracked them. Once it was clear she hadn’t she swooped inside and pretended the parking lot didn’t exist.

She was different here. She was…better, maybe. Okay, obviously not but at least she could control herself here for the most part. No one, _no one_ , was going to drag her back to the girl she’d tried burying. She was _not_ returning.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may not have correctly interpreted Edin's cues, but Daj is one determined guy :)

**Daj** _Hey, are you alright?_

**Daj** _Hey, I’m really sorry, I didn’t think that’d piss you off. $ usually does the opposite???_

**Daj** _???_

**Daj** _Wow, you’re good at hiding._

**Daj** _Wtf did I do??_

**Daj** _Edin, can I apologize or no?_

**Daj** _Ok, I get it. Idk what happened but that was my bad. Thanks, and sorry—again._

At least Daj stopped texting sometime before her shift ended. Edin cringed every time her back pocket buzzed. She’d narrowly dodged his stupid ass and it was a relief knowing he’d be gone in just a couple more hours. And the whole party. Well, if they didn’t stay the night. It didn’t sound like they would.

Half were, she discovered after checking their itinerary. Wedding party was supposed to spend another night. Fuck. But that only meant a few rooms. At least that wouldn’t be so bad.

Currently the wedding party was back outside in the main gardens as a slivered moon crossed the sky above, the ocean’s roar fighting to be heard over the DJ. Edin had done a great job avoiding it, switching shifts with someone else in cleaning to vacuum carpets in the building closest to the desert. It was quieter back there, less people given it was now Sunday night and anyone who was around was basically elderly. The elderly didn’t pay her any mind as she angrily cleaned and stewed.

“There you are,” Realla’s tired voice drifted from down the hall. Picking up her head Edin nodded in her cousin’s direction.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Her cousin sauntered over like it was the complete opposite. She looked exhausted but energized, like keeping this party going was her true calling. “Just wanted to tell you what a great job you did today. Oh, and half our wedding party’s already passed out—a week of drinking can do that, ye?”

Edin smiled halfheartedly, pulling the plug on the vacuum and dragging it forward. “Sure can. You remember that one party? Where we like, didn’t go home for a couple days? I imagine it’d be like that.”

Groaning, Realla shook her head. “Ugh, don’t remind me. Never got to visit you guys again after that.” Pausing, she moved a few steps closer, voice quieter. “Hey, I just wanted to let you know we found some…you know, in the bridal suite. I asked Luz to keep you over here the rest of the night. I know the temptation and I don’t want to make it any harder on you.”

That was a kind, if misguided, gesture on Realla’s part but when Edin glanced at her she saw that tentative look, the one that said a lot more than she let on. Her shoulders squared, readying herself for the inevitable. If Realla thought she’d relapse over some coke (and also have the gall to steal it) then she had the wrong idea. Coke was easier to shut out, at least for her. Other things…were not.

“When you were talking to that groomsman,” her cousin whispered, words, soft, “was he asking around? About it?”

Sometimes Realla was a little too good at being motherly. Edin didn’t even try wondering how she’d had enough focus to one, see Daj near her and two, decide she’d fall apart over any sign of coke and then piece all of this together like some kind of junior detective. In case it wasn’t clear she’d had no issue with coke. She’d done really good today with it.

So of course she scrunched up her face in offense and balked. “What? Rea—he was flirting with me, and badly at that. What, you think I look like I’d know?”

Her cousin was wise enough to ignore that. “Look, we’re pretty sure one of the guys brought it in—they were bragging all about it, and…” Trailing off she awkwardly glanced down and rubbed one wrist. “It was the only thing I could think of. I don’t know what everyone else does or used to do here but I know you. I just wanted to be sure I wasn’t putting you at risk.”

She had good intentions but those intentions stretched past Edin to the Oasis. She wanted to keep her job and if she was concerned about some illicit activity going on then it wasn’t because it’d been brought to her—it’d been brought to her boss. Realla wanted to knock shit off before it started and she’d likely already worked her way through the entire resort. If goddamn Derrick ratted her out she was going to rat him out and then some.

“Dude, I have no idea,” she finally grumbled, head shaking with disappointment. Then—a keen thought occurred. “How would I know where to get _anything_? Do you think I’ve just been begging anyone in here? Rea—I don’t think I feel good. I’m gonna go home.”

Realla knew it was a lie but didn’t point that out, face deceptively neutral. “I can’t leave yet. Look, I—”

“I can walk,” Edin snapped, not sure she actually could but willing to go through with it. “Thanks, Rea. Glad I at least know how you feel.”

Her cousin wisely didn’t follow her angry little march down the hall or object. For a second Edin hoped she’d get run over or something on the long, dark walk home. She hoped her mace would fail and then Realla would feel bad. Then she’d realize she’d been wrong.

Well, she hadn’t, but that wasn’t the point. Pushing out into the night Edin headed to the main building to collect her bag and jacket. Realla was completely right about her suspicions but it wasn’t as if Edin unleashed an epidemic on the Oasis. The bride and groom wanted a good time and she’d barely found enough for a couple hours. Derrick got some money on the side and she would’ve, too, if that stupid asshole hadn’t thrown it at her like she owed him something. Fuck him, fuck this place, she needed a moment alone to think anyway. See, _now_ she wanted to take off the edge but she’d show Realla. She’d return home stone cold sober. That’d show her.

Okay not really but Edin was pissed and needed to prove some points. She figured she might as well go all out. Maybe get spiritual at the same time. Oh, Realla would like that.

She softened a little as she stepped out the main entrance and headed for the road past the parking lot. The desert was always so much cooler at night than she expected, hence the jacket. She shrugged into it, reminding herself Realla was just worried. She did know Edin, knew her cousin probably better than anyone else could say. Throwing a fit would verify Realla’s concerns.

But it was too late. Her pride was wounded and she wasn’t returning to work. She’d already been off anyway. Cleaning was simply to keep her busy and earn some extra cash.

The parking lot smelled like cigarette smoke. Checking her surroundings Edin wasn’t surprised to find guests apparently smoking near but not _in_ their vehicles, large fancy SUV’s from the look of it. Long as they didn’t try killing her she paid them no mind, wading into the night.

Somewhere in her bag her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, fully expecting an apology from Realla. Instead the glow hit her face with a message from—

Whipping around she studied the lot. The smokers were still there but she knew one of them was Daj.

**Daj** _You going home?_

He’d be gone by tomorrow at the very latest and she was off, _and_ this wasn’t work related any longer. This time she didn’t need to be polite. Pausing in her walk she sent back what she’d been wanting to say all evening.

 **Edin** _Yes, so fuck off. You’re being creepy_.

His reply was almost instant. She didn’t have the bravery to look his way.

**Daj** _Man I said I’m sorry. What am I sorry for, btw?_

He was such a dick. He knew exactly what he’d done as far as she was concerned. She blamed it on Realla’s inquisition.

 **Edin** _You suck. And you don’t clean up after yourselves. Fuck off_.

**Daj** _Uh, I’m still a guest._

**Edin** _Don’t care. Goodnight._

That apparently was an invitation. Dropping her phone in her bag she started walking but no sooner had she touched pavement when heavy footsteps echoed behind her. Perfect. She pulled out her mace and whipped around, ready to use it.

“Look I’m sorry—is that mace?” Daj paused several feet from her, eyebrows quirked. “Seriously?”

Okay so maybe she wouldn’t mace him. Lowering her aim Edin shrugged. “Dude, what do you want?”

“To—apologize?” he stammered, appearing baffled. “I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

She’d gathered that but he was a guy and likely didn’t want to ‘just’ do anything. “Mm, right. I have no more product—I don’t even know how to get it out here, if you guys want anything else ask the dude at the bar.”

“Oh, cool,” he remarked, eyes lighting up before struggling. “I mean—no, I get why it might’ve looked douchey. I was trying to be cool and it came off wrong, so I’m really sorry.”

Smirking, Edin slid the mace back in her bag next to her phone. “Ye, it was super douchey but now I’m in trouble cos you couldn’t clean up after yourselves so—I’m gonna leave, alright?”

He didn’t respond and she stalked off down the road. All was quiet until he realized she wasn’t driving anywhere.

“Wait, you’re walking? To town?”

“Ye.”

“Uh, have you ever seen a criminal investigation show?”

Of course. Many, in fact, in the last couple months. “Dude I’ll be fine, I do this all the time.” _I don’t want you knowing where I live_.

He caught up, walking with her. “You’re gonna get murdered or kidnapped or—something.”

“You know that for a fact?”

“Well, no, but—”

“I’ll be fine, thanks,” she snapped, shirking from him.

He stopped after a few moments, hands shoving in his pockets. “I could take you closer?”

“Dude, why are you still trying?”

Another pause, then a sigh. “Cos you’re cute? I dunno, I just…I like your hair.”

At least he was being honest. Edin kept walking, but slower. “I bet. Hm, so what would you do if I, for instance, said sure? Would you talk my ear off? Ask more stupid shit? Definitely not rape then murder then dump my body in the desert, riiiight? See, I watch TV—there’s a reason I’ve got mace.”

“Okay, totally wouldn’t kill you and how rude of you to even suggest that,” he remarked, voice quieter in the chilly air. “In case you haven’t noticed I’m here with like, a bunch of friends. They _might_ ask questions if I come back all dirty.”

“You could change clothes,” she pointed out. “Or shower.”

“Then it’d be pre-meditated,” he joked, forcing her to turn and grin at his serious brow. “That comes with a higher sentence. No, thanks. No, what I _want_ to do is impress you with my car and dazzle you with my flirting. Both, I feel, haven’t been given a chance to really work here.”

Her eyes rolled. “You don’t even live here. What’s the point? What, you think we’re gonna fuck just cos you’re hypothetically giving me a ride?”

“Yes,” he stated with the most serious of expressions, busting up laughing when her face scrunched. “Come on, I’m a _little_ smarter than your average bear. Let me apologize for giving you a headache. That’s all it’d be, I swear.”

“Oh, you have a conscience now?”

“I let it out at night. Never feed it after midnight though.”

Rocking on her heels Edin clutched her bag, biting her lower lip to keep from giggling. He was, admittedly, a little funny. Telling him that was out of the question though.

“Okay,” she drawled, hands twisting around her bag strap. “If…if you just want to apologize, I suppose it’d be fine. But just to town. I don’t know you like that, motherfucker. Then…I guess I could forgive you for fucking up my night.” After a second thought she added, “And no funny business. You so much as touch me, so much as _reach_ for anything that isn’t the wheel—I’ll blind you.”

He didn’t even pale, grinning instead. Turning for the lot he said, “I like your skepticism.”

“I’ll wait here!” she called, zipping up her jacket. “Go ahead and tell your friends you’re scoring tonight.”

His laughter was nice on the wind. She didn’t wait long. When he returned he revved the engine unnecessarily, zipping through the lot like this was some kind of car commercial. The headlights were vicious glowing eyes, cutting through the dark and blinding _her_ when he headed toward her. Pretending this was stupid as all hell she took her time waltzing around to the passenger’s side, eyeing its sleek body and wondering how much it cost. When she slid in beside him he still grinned ear to ear. She tried keeping her angry mask on.

“If I die,” she gruffly informed him, buckling up, “my aunty knows where to find you—and who you are.”

“Good,” he mused, idling a moment. “Wouldn’t want an angry aunty after me. I’ve completely changed my mind about all the evil things I was planning on.”

“Not as funny when I’m in the car,” she quickly retorted, hand securely grasping the door handle. He snorted before coughing, controlling himself.

“Right. Sorry. Okay, Carthak, right?”

Edin nodded. He nodded back, did that nervous tick guys did wiping their hands on their pants too much, and then pulled onto the path leading to the main road. Silence filled the gap between them, interrupted only by the engine. Edin’s hands wrung in her lap while she looked outside, thoughts spinning. If he _dared_ try doing anything she was going to kick herself for trusting him even slightly. It didn’t matter if he was cute, she’d—

“So you’ve lived here your whole life,” he observed, nodding again when she did. “Work here all your life, too?”

“Ye.”

“Cool, cool. School?”

“Ye.”

They turned onto the main road, his car flying down the pavement. One of her hands returned to the door handle, gripping tight. He tried again, clearly hoping to make conversation.

“Do you ah…like it here?”

“It’s alright.” Sort of true.

“Anything to do out here?”

No, but it wasn’t her job to be his tour guide. She crossed her legs. “Not really, but it’s by the beach so there’s that. What about you? Talk about yourself.”

“Douchey but hot dude from civilization who thinks you’re pretty,” he summarized, flashing a teasing grin. “So who ratted us out? I told Adele to keep it clean.”

“I can’t believe you were in the wedding party,” she said, still surprised to have seen him hanging out with the bride and groom earlier. “Regardless, my boss got wind of it and thinks I gave it to you cos they know you brought it in.”

She was more surprised when he laughed, like that wasn’t even a real concern. “Damn. Didn’t know I was that obvious. But I mean…so what?”

Edin drew deeper into her lie, watching street lamps whiz by. It was empty on the road. “Look, _I_ don’t get in trouble. I may know a thing or two but _I_ keep my nose clean. Now my boss thinks I’m some user one hit away from an overdose.”

“But there’s no proof,” he protested with a frown, hands dutifully keeping to the wheel. “Unless they were in the car with us they can’t say shit.”

Edin bit her lip again. Realla wasn’t stupid. Then she smiled wryly. “You sure sound like you know a lot about the law.”

He didn’t flinch, smoothly transitioning to an easy explanation. “I like to know my rights. Who doesn’t?”

“Regular people,” she retorted with a snort. He really wasn’t hard to like. “Dude, what do you do?”

His answer came with a modest shrug. “Stock trade.” When she sniffed he added, “What? You gotta know your shit in trading.”

Trade, right. She bet that was the case. Least he was smart enough to brush over the subject.

“So,” she lightly mused, “how old are you? Must’ve taken a while to save up and buy this fancy ride.”

“Not that long,” came his snappy quip, shifting pompously in his seat. “Tch, how old do you think I am?”

She squinted at Daj’s shadowed face, his groomed bear from earlier looking just a bit ragged by now. “Mm…forty.”

“Forty?!” He couldn’t help side-eyeing her intently. “I see what you’re doing—don’t think I don’t know when someone’s trying to hurt my feelings.”

Now she was giggling under her breath. “Okay, okay…thirty-five?”

He sighed about as dramatically as one could. “Try thirty-three.”

Ah, so he was slightly distinguished. Edin watched a road sign whiz past. “Ah. See, _I_ thought you were older since this is very…midlife-crisis chic.”

His snickering filled the car. “Is that jealousy I detect? Don’t tell me—you drive around in a Geo, don’t you?”

“I don’t!” She drove nothing anymore, actually.

“Okay, how about you?” he asked, slowing as Carthak’s soft lights came into focus. “You can’t be more than—what, fifty?”

“Oh my god, you’re horrible.”

“What? Have you seen yourself?”

“Oh my god,” Edin remarked, shaking her head and desperately trying to conceal her grin. This was too hard. She hadn’t expected him to be funny. “I’m not putting up with this.”

Beaming at her Daj’s words softened. “Twenty-five. Can’t be a day older.”

Her grin became shy, copying him. “Close. Try twenty-seven.”

Her companion went silent, contemplating that. When she glanced over she was relieved to find him at least smiling, apparently keeping his thoughts to himself.

“What?” she prompted, curious. He shrugged.

“Nothing. Just wondering…I mean, you’ve been here all this time… Ever think of, like, moving?”

“For what?” she jokingly demanded, guard automatically returning anyway. “I like it here, why would I want to go anywhere?”

“I’m just saying,” he lightly reasoned, backing down. “Just, you seem like the type that’d want to… _do_ things. What’s out here other than sand and some resorts?”

Peace. Quiet. Lack of responsibility for her previous actions.

“Why do you want to know?” she wondered, innocently batting her lashes. Discussing anything else would be nice. “Looking to move out here? Gonna buy a double-wide and do donuts around it in your baby?”

He couldn’t fight soft laughter. “You’re funny, you know that?”

So was he but she’d never admit it. “One of my many, _many_ talents.”

“Are you always like this?”

“Only when I’m trapped in a stranger’s car.”

“Dude, you could totally tuck and roll.”

“And get my uniform dirty? No, thanks.”

Finally slowing to coast through an empty intersection Daj eyed her once more, that grin somehow familiar, fond almost. Edin felt her pulse leap in her veins, his attention making her feel good. She hadn’t…hadn’t had that happen in a long time.

“You’re cute,” he commented, voice almost quieter than the engine’s constant purr. Her legs clasped together automatically. “And funny. Wish I’d met you earlier this week.”

She’d only begun wishing that several minutes ago. Hands drawing to her lap she fiddled with her bag. “Ye, me too.”

The car idled at a corner near the edge of Carthak’s downtown. Looking her over Daj then twisted in his seat, face indiscernible. Taking a a breath he licked his lips, eyes darting past her. “I…can I—wait, no, you’ve got a boyfriend, ye?”

She did? Oh, right, she’d said that earlier. Tittering, Edin shook her head. “I was at work. How else was I supposed to get you off my leg?”

“Oh good,” he sighed, relief washing over him before backtracking and gasping like that wasn’t possible. “I mean—what? There’s gotta be a couple guys out here, right? Or are they not good enough?”

“Absolute trash,” she admitted, still giggling. Pushing open her door she slid out, straightening her bag on one hip. Outside Carthak was quiet as could be save for some lone crickets, the town closing shop basically after dinner. Twirling around on the pavement she fixed him with a coy grin. “Thanks for the ride, Daj. Um…text me, if you’re ever, you know, bored or…in town, I guess.”

His face lit up like she’d just given him permission to do something scandalous. Settling back in his seat he attempting playing it cool. “Sure. Sure, I’ll…let you know. Sorry again, but—I’m kind of glad it worked out this way.”

Edin’s eyes rolled and she shut the door, waggling her fingers goodbye as she jumped up on the sidewalk. Behind her he revved the engine, then did a slick turn in the intersection. She focused on the dark buildings ahead, mind elsewhere, adamant on not turning back to watch him go.

She’d never admit it but she was glad things worked out the way they did, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It Ain't Me", Selena Gomez, playing in the distance as Edin walks home *


	10. 10

After her day off, work kept her busy and she didn’t see Daj again, though she certainly heard from him. He’d texted her almost immediately the night he dropped her off, citing he missed her snark already. Then he sent pictures waving goodbye, memes depicting the same, and then it dropped off the rest of the day until he was back at home. Once she and Realla were home as well no bars could hold either of them back—Edin stayed up until the early hours of the morning every day texting him.

And it wasn’t anything special, either, just silly quips layered with innocent questions and clips of media one or the other enjoyed. She learned he did indeed reside in Norwel in a swanky loft if the pictures he sent were to be believed. He never veered from his stock trading gig which she admired his resolve for, and she stuck to her ‘small town girl’ story. They flirted heavily but it never went too far—he’d always bring the conversation back to jokes.

This went on for days. Every chance she had Edin was texting him, sneaking off between cleaning rooms to do so. Her productivity was in the trash but she didn’t care; this was too much fun.

Every time he sent a picture of himself, whether it be his derp face or overtly sexual one, her insides fluttered like she was some stupid teenager.

By the end of the week she knew more of his carefully crafted lie than he knew hers and she was happy to keep it that way. Far as he knew she lived alone with her aunty and had three chihuahuas. Why did she say three? No idea but now she was committed.

She enjoyed the connection they had, fake or otherwise. Someone was suddenly there to speak to, someone who wasn’t her boss, and that filled a void she didn’t even realize existed. Literally by the end of the next week she felt like she could call Daj a friend—maybe not a good one, or even a real one, but a friend regardless.

Every night she’d fall asleep, phone clutched in hand to her chest, happy to have _some_ kind of line to her home, even if it wasn’t the same exact home she’d known.

Realla caught her a month into this, teasing her how she was always staring at her phone. Edin had calmed down easily after their disagreement so things between them were fine once more. She shyly told her cousin she’d met someone recently and was just…happy. How Realla didn’t put two and two together she didn’t know—Jason had been distracting her lately with stupid shit at school—but she was able to say it was someone at the big box store, the only place she could think she frequented enough to warrant potential flirt options. Realla of course loved this and the secrecy around it, encouraging it heavily.

It felt…different, things going so well. She didn’t want it to stop.

X

Edin was off one day, sleeping in like usual and snuggling under several thin fleece blankets. Despite being smack dab in the middle of the desert it was still cold for this time of year and she had no idea how anyone else could still sleep with the AC on.

Refusing to leave her warm cocoon just yet she sleepily texted half-coherent sentences to Daj, smiling when kiss-face emojis came back. He was too cute and too professional in his flirting to come off as gross. She enjoyed everything he sent her.

Outside her room the television blared like always—a morning show from somewhere back east. She knew Rene’s viewing schedule by heart these days—next up would be a fake court show. In a lull with Daj she got up and used the bathroom, then looked for something else to wear besides a ratty night-shirt on loan from Realla. She bumbled around the house on the hunt for some cereal and a jacket that didn’t smell, saying good morning to Rene in the process but receiving no answer. Her aunt dozed in the recliner, puffy skin glowing from the screen. She didn’t look good but she hadn’t since Edin arrived several months back.

Back in the room she shared with her cousin Edin munched on cereal and organized several books she’d picked up from the library, ready to have a day exclusively to herself. Very rarely did she ever really get time to herself so she wanted to use it wisely.

And of course since she wanted peace she wouldn’t get it, her phone ringing from somewhere amongst the covers. Assuming it was Realla she answered soon as she could find it.

“What up?”

There was a pause, then a snort. “ _That’s_ how you answer?”

Edin’s heart fluttered, cheeks flushing. She flopped back onto her air mattress. “I thought you were my boss.”

“You talk to your boss like that?” Daj’s laughter echoed on the line. “Wish I had a boss like that.”

“What do you want?” she demanded, smile easily incorporated in her voice. Daj sighed fondly.

“To hear you, that’s all. Haven’t heard your angry voice in a while and I miss it.”

“You never heard it enough to miss it,” she pointed out, enjoying his teasing regardless. This was the first time he’d ever called. She didn’t know whether to be more nervous or excited.

“So? I still like it.”

“Oh my god, you’re impossible.”

“You can block me if you want. I mean, I don’t know who’ll tease you then but—your choice.”

Edin had the covers pulled up to her chin, twisting to lay on her side. She’d never block him and he knew it. “What’re you up to this morning?”

“Bugging you,” he mused, words sweet in her ear. “Then meeting some associates. Lunch with my mom later. You know, business as usual.”

Edin’s smile was stupid. She loved listening to him talk. “That’s all? No gun fights, no car chases?”

“Nah. I’m really, honestly, a pretty boring guy. Hence the car.” When she stopped giggling he asked, “What about you? It’s your day off, ye?”

He remembered a lot of the details she was willing to provide. Eyes shut Edin contemplated telling him the extent of her planned lazy day but he beat her to it.

“You’re not out of bed, are you? Edin, it’s like—nine. How are you going to possibly run that town when you’re not even dressed—wait, are you? No, I hope not. Mm, I’m having a fantasy right now of you—”

“Daj!” She couldn’t help curling with laughter, sides hurting.

“What? I’m being honest. Come on, as if you’ve never thought about me without a shirt on. I send you those pictures for a _reason_.”

Why was he so smooth? She was indeed thinking of the overly dramatic pictures he’d sent: pulling a cup from the microwave with an insanely lustful gaze, lounging on the floor near a sunny window with a sore pout, and her favorite, soulfully gazing into the distance on the toilet. He embodied a mixture of hilarity and sex she’d never really seen before and it was highly entertaining.

“Does your mom live close?” she asked, trying to keep them on topic.

“Boner killer,” he muttered before sighing. “Ah, ye. She’s out in the suburbs. Very down to earth woman. You’d like her.”

“I’m not meeting your mom,” she snickered, imagining a nice old lady who vaguely looked like Daj regardless. “Not yet, anyway.”

He gasped. “You’re giving me hope. Edin—careful.”

“Or what?” she shyly inquired, fingering her messy hair. A soft sigh answered her.

“I dunno, but it probably involves seeing you in person, again.” And then he switched to his usual demeanor, like nothing had happened. “You’re a girl, right? Where should I take my mom? Girls do lunch dates all the time, ye? Should it be somewhere fancy or would that be too much?”

Running a hand over one cheek Edin started to demand why _wouldn’t_ he take his mom somewhere nice but a loud crash carried in from elsewhere in the house. Jolting upright she stared at the door a second, jaw loose, thoughts forgotten. For a second she thought she imagined it but an accompanying low moan filtered in under the television’s soundtrack.

“Edin?” she barely heard Daj in her ear. “Hello?”

“Hang on,” she murmured, dropping her phone and scrambling out of bed. In seconds she’d woven through the house, veins icing up as she neared the living room. The moaning was getting louder, as was the television.

Her whole body froze once she cleared the couch, time seeming to stop for a second as Rene’s body awkwardly flopped like a fish on the floor. Mangled sounds came from her quivering mouth, face purple. It looked like she was trying to reach for something but her hands were only grasping air.

She’d never dealt with emergencies well. Edin stood there for what felt like forever, Rene’s body twitching and convulsing horribly. It only occurred to her to _do_ something when blood oozed from her aunt’s mouth and even then it felt like she couldn’t move fast enough. First Edin dropped to the floor with Rene, eyes wide as she attempted discerning what, exactly, was wrong. She had no idea and couldn’t bring herself to actually touch her aunt. Rene kept flopping.

Mind racing Edin pushed to her feet and raced back to her room, shakily hanging up and dialing the emergency line. She ran back to the living room, heart thundering as she paced and watched Rene writhe. The instant an operator picked up she was hollering into the phone, begging for help and speaking a million miles an hour. The operator had to snap at her to slow down several times before it was established her aunt was dying or—something.

“You say she’s not breathing?”

Edin knew she was crying. “Ye. She’s—fuck, her face is purple and she’s—blood’s coming out her mouth.”

“Where is she?”

“The floor. She keeps—she’s like, moving but choking and fuck man, what do I do?”

“Hon, listen to me. She may be having a stoke.” _A stroke_. “I’m sending an ambulance, okay? Can you get her on her side?”

Flinching, Edin shrugged and looked her aunt over. She was on her belly. “Maybe?”

“Go ahead and try, hon. I’ll stay on with you. Can—can you tell me your address?”

“Um…” Fuck, where did they live? She only remembered the route, not the address. “Uh, we’re that one neighborhood close to the highway? The pink house, the one with the—”

“What’s your aunt’s name, hon?”

“Ah, Rene. Rene Peseta.”

“Got her address. You got her on her side?”

Honestly Edin still hadn’t touched her, standing over Rene, frozen in fear. “Oh my god. Oh my god, I need help—she needs help. I don’t know what to do.”

“Hon, just—”

She was panicking. Cereal was coming back up her throat, this was just like the time—

“HON ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? GET HER ON HER SIDE—NOW.”

Okay at least the operator was competent. Snapping out of her fear Edin numbly complied, doing everything the woman told her for the next few minutes. Everything the woman demanded she did her best to act out, timidly pushing Rene to her side, ensuring her airway was as clear as possible, and positioning her in something the operator called a ‘recovery’ position. Rene’s twitching was growing weaker, scaring her further but the operator egged her on, forcing her to focus.

Somewhere in the flurry of panic sirens grew louder and louder and finally someone banged on the front door. Edin hesitated leaving Rene but did for just a few seconds to race to the door. Suddenly the house was filled with medical personnel, some rushing around Rene and others asking her what’d happened. Edin babbled answers where she could, terrified of leaving Rene alone but more terrified of seeing her like this. The room spun, blood was suddenly all over, people were shouting. She couldn’t think straight, dumbly standing by while Rene was rolled onto a stretcher.

_A stroke_. All she could think about was her aunt being placed in a casket, Realla and Jason’s somber faces colliding in her head. This was it. This was the end.

She barely registered the EMT dragging her to the ambulance outside, the blinding sun and heat enveloping both her and the entire scene, swallowing them up in a sickening haze.


	11. 11

“Code silver on second level, J-wing. Attention all personnel: code silver on second floor, J-wing.”

Hands in her pockets Edin slid lower in the hard plastic chair. She’d been in the waiting room for hours—most people around her had already come and gone. Everything about her felt gross and she wanted to at least go to the bathroom to wash off her face but some crackhead had commandeered it an hour ago and no one had come around to check on him. Like hell she was going to be the one to do it.

She’d called Realla from one of the EMT’s phones and let her know the situation, fully expecting her cousin here in a flash. Instead Realla made her promise to stay here until she could make the drive to the hospital which, by the way, was an hour from Carthak in the next biggest city and also she wouldn’t be available to leave work until well after nine. The Oasis needed her or else some function wouldn’t work properly.

Therefore, Edin was going to die of boredom sitting there, waiting for Rene to come out of surgery. Everything the doctors suggested they do she’d said yes to, acting as her aunt’s power of attorney since Realla couldn’t be there. It sucked.

And she’d forgotten her phone. The silent television in one corner had gotten old real fast.

_Why_ was this happening? Well, she knew the obvious reasons but had it needed to occur when she was the only one around? She felt horrible, hadn’t been able to look at Rene no matter how many times the doctors or nurses made her walk down the hall to observe and make more decisions she really shouldn’t be making. Rene was still alive, thank god, but at what cost? Last time she’d trudge into Rene’s room she’d been told the bleeding in her brain had been so severe it’d be a miracle if she ever spoke or moved again. Telling this to Realla over the hospital payphone was out of the question.

God, she wanted to go home and smoke the entire stash she knew Realla kept in a jar high up on a kitchen shelf. To combat the urge she sat as still as she could and tried to think about anything that wasn’t Rene. Naturally her mom popped up and now she was ill thinking of her mother’s final years. Okay, well, she hadn’t really seen her often but still, the things she’d heard… Man, all the more reason to stay out in Carthak and focus on work.

Except she’d get bored because she always did and then she’d do the same shit and the cycle would repeat itself until she died, too.

Jesus, she needed to do something. Springing from her seat Edin stiffly walked to the restroom. One fist pounded on the door hard as she could.

“Yah, dude. I need to pee. Are you done?”

No answer. Of course. She tried the handle—locked. Seriously? Spinning around she surveyed the empty waiting room and its dark windows beyond. Realla needed to hurry up.

“Ms. Vargas?”

Abandoning the restroom Edin turned the corner to where the OR’s main admitting door sat open, a tired looking nurse propping it open with her foot. She waved at Edin, beckoning her closer. Dreading every update, Edin moved closer anyway.

“Ye?”

“So the good news is Rene’s pulled out of surgery just fine, she’s stable and should be through the night barring any external complications,” the nurse explained, each word rehearsed. Edin nodded along like she understood. “Dr. Love wanted me to tell you it’s looking really good and we were able to repair the ruptured veins in time. The aneurysm at the base of her skull looked like it’d been there for a while, it’s just the rupture spurred things into action. But, like I said, she’s stable, oxygen levels are good. Um…bad news is she’s…probably not going to have much in terms of motor skills, at least not at this time. PT, OT, that kind of thing may help but…any recovery will just depend on her response.”

Some very bad thoughts ran through Edin’s head and she bit her lip, fighting to keep from voicing them. Finally she nodded, gaze darting to the floor. “Okay. Thank you—you know, for everything.”

Either the nurse was expecting a fight or something else. She winced before adding, “So I know this is a bad time but did you say she had insurance?”

Edin winced, too. She’d presumed Rene did, either through the government or state, or a pension from that…god, where had she worked? It was like a plane manufacturer or something. “Uh, I think so?”

“We haven’t been able to find anything in her name,” the nurse explained. “And—it won’t affect care or anything, but it’s always helpful to have something on file in the system.”

AKA, it would definitely affect care once it was established her aunt would live. Edin held her breath and counted to five. She kind of wanted to punch someone.

“Look,” she quietly informed the nurse, “I’m not Rene’s daughter. I’m her niece. Her daughter will be here soon as she can, alright? I’m just holding shit down for them.”

The nurse paused before flickering a quick smile. “Of course. My bad. Sorry, I’ll…go brief with the charge nurse.”

Once she’d vanished Edin made a rude gesture at the swinging door. Fuck hospitals. She stalked back to her seat, wondering how much longer until she could go. The television was showing reruns of the news she’d seen an hour ago and a noisy air vent above kept whooshing on above her. In a few more hours she might as well just up and leave. After all, if Realla wasn’t treating this like an emergency then why should she? She could walk home. It’d take a while but she could. Maybe take a bus halfway there.

“I’ll be damned.”

Frowning, she glanced over to the restroom. It was still locked so she looked to her left where a lanky, middle-aged man was slouching toward her from the main hall. He grinned knowingly, suddenly waving at her like they were familiar. She was about to tell him to fuck off when he added, “Dad said you looked a lot like Lorel. He was right.”

“Travi?” she asked, relieved when he nodded, arms opening for a hug. She never hugged anyone—besides Realla—so she ignored that but did get up and shake his hand. Travi laughed easily at her formality, shrugging out of his frayed leather jacket next. He looked like what she expected from Realla’s tales: old jeans, a faded shirt, and orange-tinted glasses complimented the long grey hair dangling past his shoulders. He was a total hippy nomad who lived out of his van. He reeked of weed, too. It was like she’d traveled back several decades.

“Rea told me to come up,” he explained, voice that of a typical stoner’s. “Said something happened to Rene. Don’t worry, we’ll head home once she gets here.”

“Thanks for coming,” Edin said, guiding him to her row. “And—nice to finally meet you.”

Travi smirked, easing into a chair. “Likewise. Hey—I’m sorry about your mom. Didn’t know her well but my dad thought the world of her.”

Her uncle had died over a decade ago. Edin shrugged helplessly. “Ye, he might not have thought so if he’d seen her recently.”

Her cousin was shaking his head before she’d finished, dismissing her negativity. “People are who they are. Can’t change that. But—we’re not here to talk about that. Rea tells me you’ve been living at the house?”

Without anything else to do Edin gave him the edited summary of her time and reasons for coming to Carthak. He was remarkably chill about everything. In turn he told her a bit about himself: his many jobs, his nomadic lifestyle and some pieces about his side of the family. He was a real free spirit, currently touring this half of the country in his puttering van and playing guitar on the side. Realla sent him here because he’d already been in town waiting on a gig.

Out of all the people she’d met in the region recently she decided Travi was quite alright. He was even more helpful when Realla finally arrived, storming up the main hall and looking every bit the exhausted person she hid beneath plenty of energy drinks. She sobered up slightly at seeing Edin and Travi getting acquainted.

“I am so, _so_ sorry,” she announced soon as she drew close, dropping her work bags on the floor. Glancing past her to the clock Edin wasn’t surprised to see it was almost midnight. If Travi weren’t there she might’ve snapped but she’d calmed down, ready for her cousin’s imminent appearance. “Seriously, I told Luz I had to go, told Carmen, _no one_ believed me. It was…god, awful. Thank you for being there, Edin.”

“No prob,” Edin replied, rising from her chair and stretching. “I’m just glad she’s alive. Her nurses are gonna want to talk to you. You know her insurance info?”

Realla was not good at hiding her lack of knowledge. She blanched bitterly, turning around to stare at the clock as well. “Fuck. No. But…we’ll figure something out. Travi, you think she’d qualify for government assistance?”

“Maybe,” he mused with a shrug, like this didn’t really matter so long as Rene was breathing. “Can’t hurt to apply. What’s she been using for her other appointments?”

Realla stiffened. “What appointments?”

“Ah, the one she goes into town for? She went to one last week.”

“ _Where? With who_?”

Travi scratched his head. He apparently knew things she didn’t, which was probably why Realla’s face was pink with anger. “Ah, I don’t know, Rea. I’d just called to check in, I thought you were taking her.”

“I work,” Realla spat, the loudest thing the room had encountered in several hours. “ _How_ would I get her there?”

While they argued over mysterious appointments Edin tuned them out, eyes drawing back to the silent television. The nightly news was still on but they were doing a piece in Norwel. Gang violence was on the rise per the perky reporter but that’d never not been the case. She watched mug shots flash by, curious if she knew any of the faces. No one appeared familiar.

Then it switched to a bit on air fresheners and whether or not they were killing people. She watched that, too, mostly to be polite. Eventually Travi quieted Realla down but it took some time and then Realla stomped off, ordering him to take Edin home without another word. The two cousins stared after her, the OR’s door swinging aggressively on it’s hinges behind her.

Heaving a sigh Travi placed both hands on his hips and offered Edin an apologetic smile. “Had I known that wasn’t something I was supposed to talk about I wouldn’t have said a word, I swear. Well—shall we?”

Edin followed him down the hall, wishing she’d had time to bring a jacket or something besides the shirt and pajama bottoms she’d left the house in. Thankfully her cousin hadn’t said anything and honestly, he likely had no problem with anything. He didn’t seem the type. “Do you know what her appointments were for?”

“Oh, of course,” Travi answered, handing her his jacket like he knew she’d be cold once they were outside. She took it with murmured gratitude. “But those? Those are different. She can talk about them if she wants. I just thought Rea knew. Guess I was wrong.”

How was Rene getting to those appointments then, whatever they were? Edin wanted to know, she did, but half of her was exhausted and ready for sleep; the other half didn’t give a fuck about anything that wasn’t walking to Travi’s van. She grunted some kind of response and trailed him to the elevators, listening to him talk about god knew what.

Rene’s state threatened to spill back into her thoughts but she shoved that down, too tired to give it proper attention.


	12. 12

Returning home was uneventful. Edin found her phone on the floor where she’d left it, drained and dead. Picking that up she let it charge the rest of the night and went to work cleaning the house until she was too tried to move. Jason was supposedly staying at a friend’s house and Travi would get her to work in the morning. He crashed on the couch soon as they got to the house, making it relatively quiet. The only real oddity about being home was that eery quietness, the television off and no real noise from anyone else.

One she’d showered she slipped under her covers without even checking her phone. For the first time in months she slept through the night without any interruptions.

X

Travi was a morning person, an annoyingly chipper one at that and he didn’t even need more than a couple minutes to actually wake up. Despite her shift beginning at eight he loudly knocked on her and Realla’s door at six-thirty. Already irritated she roused and washed her face, then made some toast. All the while she’d occasionally check her phone, messages and calls randomly appearing now that it was finally on.

Daj had been worried from the sound of it. He’d pittered out by the end of the night but each message was full of bated breath and unease. Once she’d brushed her teeth she called him back. It went to voicemail almost immediately. She left a short message apologizing and informing him there’d been an emergency, but everything was fine and no need to worry. He didn’t send any word until she was storing her bag in her work locker.

**Daj** _Good._ :) _You had me worried. Take it easy, I can’t imagine it’s been easy._

Managing a small grin she shoved her phone in her back pocket and got to work.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travi is not the best adult, but he's something, I guess :/  
> TW: there is a slur about a medical condition in here, just forewarning.

Living in Carthak, staying in Rene’s cluttered and stinking house, dealing with Jason…it was all a much different experience without Realla, who’d taken to spending almost all her time at the hospital and leaving Edin and Travi in charge. Which, obviously, meant it was Edin who’d stepped up to figure shit out while Travi pleasantly floated around in the background.

Edin pretended it wasn’t difficult, because someone needed to take Realla’s place, but it was. She’d never _cared_ for a teenager before, never had to try and help him with homework when he asked insane questions about dumb mathematics he’d clearly never use, and certainly never had to try and navigate the difference between being an ally and a—ugh—quasi parental figure. Every day Realla stayed at the hospital figuring things out for Rene became more cloying for Edin than the last, and no amount of kissy emojis from Daj could fix that.

Her routine was quickly rearranged—wake up at six, knock on Jason’s door to ensure he was up, get ready, bitch at Jason for not getting up, pulling him out of his room, both sourly eating leftovers from the Oasis, and then Travi would rouse and sleepily escort them to both school and work in his hippy van. Where he went during the day no one really knew.

Edin liked it the first day. She even liked getting picked up and leaving the Oasis at a normal time. Then it turned out Travi liked talking. He discussed anything and everything, mostly his gigs and personal experiences, but he was the chillest interrogator in the world. There was no way to snap at him to shut up without being rude, and who was she to ruin his day? He was the one providing transportation, and even though he rarely did much around the house he still _was_ there.

Seriously, he was nice as could be but he wasn’t Realla. Edin hadn’t partied with him once upon a time, hadn’t had long evenings smoking with him. While she learned a lot about his travels busking and doing gigs, it truly wasn’t the same. Therefore, on her days off she absconded to Carthak’s library and stayed there, flipping through magazines and trashy romances. She’d already heard all his recommendations in town, his musings on politics, and literally anything that came to his wandering mind. No more. There were only two people in the world she’d willingly engage with at this point, and Realla was busy so…her phone was put to the test with how much she and Daj went back and forth.

In the morning they were sending each other little messages and memes. At work she’d inform him of the more vapid nonsense that went on, or send pictures of leftover catering, sometimes even shots of herself. In return he’d sent pics of himself all over Norwel, of his cars, or asking her opinion on things he was interested in. In the evenings Edin would lock herself in Realla’s room once she was _sure_ Jason didn’t need help with homework, and they’d talk for hours.

It wasn’t always chatter. Sometimes she just liked hearing Daj breathe. He was like a lifeline in the cluttered life she’d created out here.

He sure as fuck distracted her from thinking about Rene’s body flopping on the floor while she barely did anything about it. That’d stuck with her, unfortunately, and Edin _hated_ that she couldn’t get it out of her head. Resisting the urge to find a way to truly forget had become a daily struggle and she was sure Jason and Travi picked up on her moody behavior, or maybe they just assumed she was weird like this in general. Who wouldn’t in her position? There were a lot of loose ends she’d sort of just…abandoned, and now things were piling up here, too. Jesus, she wanted some oxy. Not like it’d help any, but still. Just, something to more time so she didn’t have to wait for Realla any more.

The days stretched by in this manner, turning into weeks. Some parts of each day Edin lived for, while others she could feel her tolerance lowering over. She tried to keep herself in check, tried to remember she’d chosen to come here, Realla had graciously given her a job and purpose, and really the food wasn’t that bad, but it was still difficult trying to fulfill Realla’s shoes in her absence. Jason barely listened to her. Travi didn’t have to, but he breezed through the house like a ghost and it was hard to ask him to _do_ anything and actually expect he’d remember. At work her coworkers kept her levelheaded but without Realla around there was little recourse for guests who overstepped their boundaries.

Edin was telling Daj about a specific douchebag who’d attempted cornering her while cleaning his room one evening (she’d deployed her usual crying trick which, oddly enough, worked almost too easily) when her phone finally broke, and that was somehow the last straw. It shouldn’t have been a surprise because she’d been sucking its worth dry lately, but she’d been heavily involved in her and Daj’s conversation and it’d simply died midway through their chat.

No amount of charging or fiddling did anything, which led to Edin screaming her frustration, chucking the device at the wall, and then slamming out into the backyard. Okay, kicking things around out there, too, because there was plenty of shit to slam her foot into.

Why did it feel like she was going to crawl out of her skin? She’d been clean for _months_ now and in the grand scheme of things, her situation wasn’t that bad. There’d been many, many worse things to deal with but this…

Fuck, being out here, far from home, stuck with no one to really talk to, Rene’s declining health, Jason’s irritation, and a job she’d never be caught dead near if circumstances had been different…it was a lot. And now she couldn’t even talk to Daj, at least not until tomorrow.

Unwilling to let go of her fit, she quit kicking shit and plopped into her usual cracked lawn chair, arms folded tight over her chest while she glared at the backyard wall and beyond. It made a nice contrast, the stark concrete cutting through late evening hues, but it was lost on her. Even the light sprinkle of stars just above the darkening horizon. A few crickets were out this late in the year, but they’d gone quiet after her tantrum. She didn’t blame them. Pissed, she stared hard into the night and wondered if Travi might let her borrow the van to head out to WalBox right now. It was open all night and she could replace her phone. Maybe even a good one. That’d put her back a couple hundred bucks but if she was going to use it so much then maybe it’d be worth it.

Fuck, she hated being broke. Grateful as she was for Realla’s help and every opportunity Carthak had given her, this had not been Edin’s life prior to a year ago. The jail stints had scaled back her luxuries, fine, but she’d been…been a different person. Had standards and all that crap. Driven cars maybe even Daj hadn’t. Money accumulated out of seemingly nowhere and she’d never really worried about it, but fast money disappeared as easily as it came. God, she still hated half the people of Norwel, and she was sure they hated her, too.

The backdoor creaked open a few minutes into her stewing, Travi’s old boots thudding down onto the dirt nearby. Without the TV blaring he’d clearly heard her outburst so she didn’t bother acknowledging him, arms crossing even tighter.

Fiddling with his lighter, he took a moment before he spoke, sweet smoke wafting her way first. “How’re you doing?”

“Fine,” came her flat response, finally flicking her gaze to him. He was only a couple meters away, appearing calm as usual and not at all bothered that she’d just shaken the house.

Some people could laugh and nobody would ever take offense just because of how calm and nice someone was. Travi was one of those people, and he took a long hit after his laughter trailed off, eventually offering her the joint next. Edin took it without question, well aware it was as good as it’d get. She didn’t have Derrick’s number and yes, he really was Carthak’s only dealer. And also, Realla would kill her, so there was that.

Oddly, Travi’s utter silence surprised her. She’d been expecting him to start on some random topic that’d lead to her thinking about her actions and yet, he’d said nothing so far. Handing back the joint after another inhale, they both watched the sky darken just a little more, the sounds of the faraway highway mingling with renewed crickets.

Eventually her tension eased up and Edin forgot why she was so pissed about her phone dying in the first place. Slumping in her chair she took a deep breath and side-eyed her cousin. He was virtually unruffled, enjoying a nice, clear, balmy night that under any other circumstances she’d also enjoy.

Perhaps his presence was rubbing off, whether she liked it or not. Smirking halfheartedly, she exhaled and focused on the back wall’s ledge. “Sorry. My phone’s broken and I’m just…I’m not good at handling this.”

“This?” Scuffing his boots on the ground, Travi phrased that more like an observation than a question.

“Everything,” she clarified, sinking deeper in the chair, muscles unclenching. More of his gentle laughter made her do the same, and in that moment she realized she and Travi had more in common than she thought.

“At least you’re not alone,” he sympathized. “I’m around, ye? That counts for something.”

Barely, if she was being honest, but he had a good point. At least he _was_ there.

“It’s just,” she admitted after a couple moments thinking on it, “if you’d asked me last year where I’d be right now, _none_ of this would even cross my mind. I don’t know how to play house, or…you know, _work_. It’s different, Realla’s not around to commiserate, and now I can’t even talk to my—.” She cut herself off, coy grin explaining the rest. Travi caught it nonetheless, offering her a sly eye roll.

“You seeing someone?”

“No.” Not really. She and Daj were just flirty friends, nothing more. It wasn’t like they could ever have some kind of relationship. He was in Norwel. “Just a friend. He’s really—nice.”

Her cousin snorted, more smoke pooling around them. “He’ll understand.”

Sure. Still didn’t change the fact she couldn’t talk to Daj right now. She wasn’t as pissed about it now though, temper having calmed down significantly. They loitered a few more minutes. Travi finally cleared his throat.

“You know, Edin, nobody expects you to do everything. Realla tries to do the same thing but neither of you chose your situations.”

Easy for the guy who disappeared for months on end for a living to say. Refusing to argue (her points sounded dumb), Edin lowered her eyelids but listened regardless. He might’ve started off quiet but she knew him better by now.

“Everybody demands so much from us in life and we have a tendency to fall into that trap, that need to keep things going no matter the cost. Why? What’s it gonna matter if you don’t make it to work on time tomorrow? Not saying you should, but you get my point. Just do the best you can. Nobody, at least nobody in this house, is gonna ask for more than that.”

“My best was standing there like an idiot when Rene stroked out,” Edin muttered, lifting a heavy hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. She’d phrased that so offensively and she knew it.

“Ye, but that’s different. Who expects that?” Travi clucked under his tongue. “What I’m saying is, don’t work yourself up over the little things around here. Realla’s with Rene. When she comes back she’s going to be grateful you were around to help. Seriously, this house has never been so clean. I can attest to that. Same with your guy friend—he’ll understand. From what I’ve _heard_ he doesn’t care so long as he gets to talk to you.”

Now Edin flashed her teeth, grinning fiendishly. Ye, that sounded like Daj all right. Opening her eyes once more, she glanced up at Travi. It wasn’t the best pep talk she’d ever heard but it’d do, and right now it’d calmed her the hell down.

“Thanks, Travi, but I’m _pretty_ sure Realla will be pissed we killed her plants out front. Can I at least blame you for that?”

He uttered another snort, and this time she fully relaxed, glad at least one person in the house understood she was not in her element. She’d tell him all about it, too, but talking about the real why’s of her situation had long since expired and there was no point. Instead, they watched the moon rise and she convinced him to drop by WalBox before work tomorrow to pick up another phone.

This time, she’d splurge for the good phone because she didn’t want to lose her lifeline again.


	14. 14

**Daj** _You know, it_ is _my birthday next week._

Pausing in her cleaning Edin let the vacuum run at her feet and texted back.

**Edin** _And? Am I supposed to send you flowers?_

He answered almost immediately, as always.

**Daj** _I wouldn’t refuse any gifts ;) I was thinking._

**Edin** _About_?

**Daj** _Giving myself a vacation. A night off, if you will._

Staring at the screen Edin watched him continue typing. She haphazardly moved the vacuum around, waiting.

**Daj** _I really liked the Oasis. Maybe I could come see you? UNLESS I’VE READ THIS VERY WRONG IN WHICH CASE PRETEND I’M NOT AN IDIOT WHO JUST SAID THAT._

She tittered under her breath.

**Edin** _I don’t think I’m supposed to fraternize with guests :(_

**Daj** _Fraternize. Such a sexy word lol. Ok then, maybe not while you’re on the clock?_

**Edin** _Mm, my boss would figure it out._

**Daj** _Ok a seedy motel on the side of the highway. You wear thigh high boots and I’ll wear a fur coat—we’ll fit right in. Final offer._

**Edin** _Let me think about it._

Pocketing her phone she finished vacuuming the room she was supposed to be cleaning, then moved on to the bathroom. When she checked her phone again he’d sent several begging memes and a compromise.

**Daj** _Nothing dirty, unless you’re into it. I just want to see you, ask inappropriate questions, etc., that’s all._

Leaning against the counter, back to the mirror, she grinned like the idiot she was.

**Edin** _It’s your birthday. You’d really rather spend it out here?_

**Daj** _Not my birthday, just a day—or two. And also no but you’re there and if you can’t come here then I have no choice._

He could be pragmatic when he wanted. Sighing, Edin could already imagine him back here. The thought sent a wave of both excitement and anxiety down her spine.

**Edin** _What if I’m a lot more boring than you think?_

What if he was just infatuated? She could almost see him shrug as he typed.

**Daj** _Then I guess I get a spa day to myself. Oh no, how terrible ;)_

She sent him an eye roll and pocketed her phone, shaking her head as she sprinkled bleach on the counter. Of course she’d love to see him again. She was just nervous. What if he came back and he thought she was boring as hell when she wasn’t pissy? What if they never spoke again? She…liked talking to him, he was a wonderful outlet. What if his return jeopardized their relationship? Then who would she send stupid pictures of puppies to?

But…he’d asked, not her. A night or two, she supposed, couldn’t hurt.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some first-totally-not-a-date awkwardness :3

They carefully planned everything around her next day off. Daj would come the night she was still working, then she’d sneak to his room once she was off. After that, he was very adamant on essentially just doing whatever she was comfortable with. No funny business, no games, no raunchy sex unless she initiated it. Apparently all he wanted was to be in the same room as her. She teased him for being so thirsty which he embraced wholeheartedly. Anything less and it wouldn’t be him.

Wednesday came and she arrived at work, her bag stuffed with her nicest clothes in tow, nerves thrumming wildly all morning. Travi didn’t seem to notice when he dropped her off but she did tell him she might be back late tonight, no need to worry about picking her up. She’d already told Jason she was gonna be late, too, or possibly even gone, and as long as he kept the house clean and stayed alive he could do as he liked. He had no qualms about that.

So with everything planned and ready, why was she still so anxious? Probably because she was sure he thought she was much more special than she really was. And that she’d get in trouble, that Realla would find out and everything would go to shit. All day long it was the only thing she could think off, worried he’d be disappointed. Or, maybe it’d be the other way around. Maybe this was a joke to him. Who knew?

But whenever she checked her phone he sounded excited, anxious even. Just like her. She tried playing it cool.

Noon came and went. Daj said he was finishing packing. He left in the early afternoon, updating her when he was on the highway, making pitstops, and finally when he arrived in Carthak. Her stomach was in knots, sure this was a stupid idea. She avoided the lobby, the main building actually, when he said he’d pulled in, only smiled when he texted his room number. She knew which one he’d chosen and steered clear of that area until six rolled around and she could finally clock out. Was this first date jitters? She wasn’t sure but she found herself reapplying her makeup and pacing the locker room for at least fifteen minutes before slinking out, a jacket zipped up and over her uniform to keep discreet.

He seemed to think she was getting cold feet, texting her even as she was walking over that there was no pressure.

**Daj** _Seriously, I swear_.

Unsure what to say she left it at that and wove around the main building to the one overlooking the ocean, moving through a side door and heading for the VIP suites. God this was so stupid. This _was_. Why had she gone along with it? Jesus fucking Christ she shouldn’t have agreed to this, it was a dumb idea and she was going to get in trouble and Realla was going to kill her.

Yet there she stood in front of the right door, heart pounding in her chest like never before. Edin raised a sweaty fist, eyeing her reflection in the door’s glossy frame, mentally yelling at herself to do it. _Just knock. He said no pressure, you can leave if you want. You’ve been talking to him for like, months. He’s real, he won’t try anything. If he does—shit, where’s my mace_?

Her fist betrayed her and knocked anyway. For several seconds she simply stood there, frozen in misplaced fear.

The door cracked open, Daj’s curious face filling it. His smile was that of a child’s on Christmas day. She wanted to laugh but choked as he swung open the door. At the end of the day he was just like her, like anyone else.

He wore modest khaki shorts and a light red tee hugged his torso, accentuating his rich tan. For the first time she got a really good look at his bright sage eyes, which sparkled with delight. Everything about him was groomed and perfect and god, even his white sandals were clean. Inadequacy rose in her throat but he sighed and leaned on the frame before she could start.

“Pictures don’t do you justice,” he commented with that warm, blooming smile she liked so much. Blushing, Edin glanced down to her bag and fumbled through it. Finally she found the small box she’d packed that morning and thrust it toward him. Surprised, Daj looked from the box to her flustered face and back again. His smile grew.

“For your birthday,” she softly explained, an overwhelming sense of shyness taking over. No one was in the hall now but if she saw anyone she was going to disappear immediately.

As if he knew she could he took the gift and pushed back, beckoning her in. “Thanks. Come on in.”

She’d been in his room a dozen times by now, had spent an hour last week scrubbing vomit from the curtains, but despite that he _had_ picked the nicest room in the entire complex. An oversized king bed looked out over the cliffside and a large, private patio. Authentic Persian rugs covered the tiled floor in strategic positions and artistic mirrors were set in places that made the room look even more spacious than it already was. A dining area was already set with fine china. Beyond that lay a door she knew led to an extensive bathroom with a waterfall shower. To top it off, tucked in one corner against the full-paned windows sat a hot tub. It was perfectly air conditioned and as Edin walked in she could even smell the expensive perfume they spritzed in the nice rooms.

One night or not, he’d dropped a good chunk of money on this. Wealthy people didn’t spend their money on shit like this, but she knew exactly who did.

“I have to say this is a lot nicer than I expected,” he admitted after shutting the door, sandals shushing on the floor. His tone indicated even he thought it was too much. “I didn’t stay anywhere near this last time but…guess we could call it a retreat or something?”

Snorting, Edin wandered to the windows to check out the ocean’s sparkling blue past the cliffs. “For a day? Sure.” One hand gingerly tucked hair behind an ear, rethinking her snark. She glanced over her shoulder, amused to see he still held the box. It wasn’t anything special, just a flower blossom she’d found to be particularly pretty and plucked from one of the Oasis’ gardens this morning. One of her coworkers had called it a paradise plant? Bird of paradise? She didn’t remember, but offering anything else to a loaded guy seemed ludicrous. “It’s nice. It really is.”

His relief was palpable. Keeping his distance he finally set the box down on a side table. “So…I finally get to see you. In a non work-related scenario.”

She smiled then gasped, shuffling toward the bathroom. “Hold on! Let me change!”

She was in and out in a flash, trotting back through the giant room in a glittery tank and pleated shorts. He’d taken to the large couch at the end of the bed so she joined him, plopping down a good three meters away and sinking into plush leather. Still smiling Daj simply stared at her. She stared back, the room growing awkwardly quiet.

Finally he looked away and uttered a gentle, nervous laugh. “Sorry. I know this isn’t—I had a lot of ideas earlier, I swear.”

“Don’t worry,” she dismissed, legs curling beneath her. “I’m like, super nervous. I’ve never—.” She fiddled with her shorts, working to pull them straight and hoping he didn’t notice the slim slice of shin she’d missed while shaving this morning. “Never done this before.”

He blinked. “Wait, like—date?” And then he paled. “We’re not dating. Totally not. I mean—.” He shut his mouth before it could get worse. Edin’s eyes crinkled with delight.

“No, I mean…secretive meetings, rendezvous in a hotel…”

“Oh.” He nodded seriously. “Ye, me either. Although I had a good one ready for when you came up. I was gonna say the chains and whips weren’t ready, you know, really get you going, but…” He trailed off, dreamily eyeing her. “Lost my nerve.”

She raised both brows, biting back laughter. “You’re kind of a nerd, you know that?”

Now his face was flushed, but at least he appeared more relaxed. “People are surprised. I’m telling you, the car gives off a certain vibe and when they start talking to me they realize I’m really, honestly, just some geek from the north side.”

North side wasn’t a particularly nice area of Norwel. Edin didn’t comment, drinking in the way his body shifted as he got more comfortable. Nerdy as he was he was still really easy on the eyes.

Their conversation was floundering so she tried again. “How was the drive down?”

He seemed just as pleased to make normal small talk. “Oh, fine. Easy. Especially for the middle of the week. How was work?”

“Decent. A little long.”

“How long have you been working here, again?”

“Since last summer.” She was eyeing his tan legs, somehow entranced by their structure. “Worked downtown before. Speaking of work, Mr. Trader, what exactly do you trade?”

“Mm, you know I can’t say. No offense but I feel like you could do a different job. Maybe something, I don’t know, less cleaning oriented?”

She gasped in mock offense. “Uh, rude? Also, I like keeping busy. Keeps me out of trouble. Usually.”

“You? In trouble?” He scoffed at the idea. “Right.”

“I can be trouble,” she insisted, though his gaze said he doubted so. “I can!”

“Mm, I have a pretty good sense about people,” he disagreed, mistaking her mocking sneer for something else. “Seriously, you don’t have the bad girl vibe.”

Oh it was almost sweet how wrong he was. Flashing her teeth Edin leaned back on her palms. She wanted him to like her. Whatever he wanted, she’d be. “Fine, fine. I guess you’re right.”

He was staring at her again with that warm look before snapping out of it, clearing his throat and jutting his chin to the rest of the room. “So…you hungry?”

Starving. “A little. What were you thinking of?”

It was like he couldn’t not smile when he was looking her way. Sliding off the couch he stretched briefly. She wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose but she could tell he was flexing. God, he was a nerd, but she was just as bad, enjoying the show. “Well, seeing as how I have no idea what’s out here…what’s good? Or, you want room service? I’m down for pretending to be some rich asshole.”

As much as she’d like to see that Edin bounced from the couch, weaving around him and back to her bag where her sandals and jacket were. There were a few places in Carthak she thought might be worth checking out, but there was a taco stand somewhere out in the desert she’d heard Travi rave about. Now was the time to see how snooty/adventurous Daj could be. Plus, then they’d be out of the Oasis until nightfall.

“You like tacos?”

“Tacos?” he echoed, looking around for his keycard. “I _love_ tacos.”

She waited for him at the door with a smile. “Good. I know just the place.”


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date confessions, and now I want tacos de lengua.

“How have you not had tongue?”

“Uh, why would I?”

“Because it’s good?”

Daj shook his head, taking another bite anyway and chewing thoughtfully. “Whatever. I’m sold, alright?”

Hunching over on the hood of his jeep Edin tried to keep it together and finish her own. They were one of the few vehicles in the dusty, makeshift lot surrounding Travi’s recommended taco stand. And yes, this time he’d driven a gigantic, arctic white jeep. Its hood made a perfect spot to sit and eat while twilight grew darker and darker on the horizon. Together they’d devoured about eight tacos and he was going to have to change his shirt when they returned but it’d been worth it. So worth it.

Since arriving they’d gone through a variety of food related topics, learning one another’s preferences and teasing over pickiness on both parts. There were churros in the front seat to split for dessert because yes, they would need dessert.

“Man,” he lamented soon as he was finished, futilely wiping off his hands. “Those were _good_. You can’t get shit like that back home.”

She couldn’t agree more but didn’t say so, cleaning up their garbage and cramming it in it’s greasy paper bag. “Guess I’ll have to try some out there one day. But—I’m glad you liked these. Haven’t had them in forever.”

Ever, actually. Exhaling his satisfaction Daj laid back on the hood, shirt riding up a fraction and exposing a sliver of a tattoo across his abs. She pretended not to notice, glancing up at the slowly appearing stars and ignoring her brain’s giddy observations. It was a nice moment, made even better with the company beside her. Daj really was the derpy guy from her phone. The only difference in reality was he came with a winning smile and nice body. And, apparently, lots of money, but she tried not to think about that. _He’d_ come to see her. Even if she benefitted she’d asked for nothing. Besides, it wasn’t like this would go anywhere. She wasn’t going back to Norwel and he clearly had business that’d keep him rooted there.

That was a lot of speculative thinking on her part.

Harrumphing under her breath she drew her knees closer. Beside her Daj glanced over.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing,” she replied, failing to hold it in. He sat up halfway on his elbows.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just—you drove multiple hours for tacos.”

“And a cute girl,” he clarified with a light laugh. “I don’t mind. Guys have done stupider shit, I can guarantee that.” Indeed they had. She let him go on. “I dunno. I just thought, I had the time…didn’t want a big thing this year, and the Oasis _is_ really nice. Plus, there’s you. You make me laugh.”

“In a good way, I hope,” she snickered. He nodded, that grin appearing once more. It hadn’t left much since he’d opened the door for her.

“Ye. Anyway, figured I might as well come out. See what happens.”

Her lips curled upward at the idea. He was so chill about everything. People like him usually weren’t that laidback, or if they were it was an act. Daj however…he seemed atypical. So far. She did barely know him. Just because he was cute didn’t mean she could give him a free pass. Trusting others had never put her in a good position before.

He didn’t know her any better though, either, and she’d done that on purpose. Guilt coursed through her for a second.

Twisting to Daj she studied him while he watched the horizon. Aware of her attention he quickly glanced her way, eyebrows raising.

“What?”

“I…” Taking a deep breath she rolled her shoulders and tried again. “I have to tell you something.”

He sat up completely, arms closing in around his knees. When he spoke he sounded different, like a more serious version of himself. “Um…okay. What’s up?”

Doing her best to keep a straight face Edin tilted her chin at the ground. “I…don’t actually have three chihuahuas. I don’t know why I told you that.”

Next to her Daj was suddenly choking, fighting to keep his composure. “Wait a minute, so you’re telling me…Cinnie, Minnie and Winnie don’t exist?”

_He_ remembered the stupid names she’d given them? Edin shyly looked over, cringing. “No. Sorry.”

He allowed himself to laugh outright, brazenly shaking his head in wonder. “Kind of figured when you said one of them was named Winnie. _Winnie_? Really?”

“I thought you’d think it was cute if they rhymed!”

“I did!” he retorted, still snickering. Laying back on the hood he wiped at the edge of one eye. Apparently this was too much to handle. “I figured if that was what you wanted to go for, might as well not say anything.”

Wholly embarrassed Edin rubbed her face, trying not to laugh too much. He’d gone along with it like it was nothing. When they calmed down he pulled himself back upright, subtly scooting closer to her side. So far he’d been good on his promise to keep his hands to himself and even now he was a good half a meter from her, just in case.

“I have to tell you something, too,” he admitted, words soft. When she glanced over she could see he’d taken on a serious air. Smiling, Edin waited to hear something silly of his own.

“I don’t actually trade stock,” he confessed, gaze suddenly honing in on the dirt. “I…think you know what I do, I just…it’s not the greatest thing to tell girls, ye?”

For several seconds Edin let her heart thud uncomfortably in her chest. He was right. Super right and given the amount of money he’d subtly shown off she knew what he dealt in. Where he was on the chain of command she didn’t know, didn’t really care, had filed that bit of information in the back of her brain just in case the police ever showed up at Rene’s door asking to confiscate her phone. There were several reasons _why_ she figured she shouldn’t talk to him, mostly because she was still on probation from her previous stint in jail last year but they didn’t even know where she was so…there was that. But…

Minus the bit where she’d had coke on her person for a grand total of _five fucking minutes_ she’d done nothing wrong. She’d consumed nothing inappropriate, didn’t take the money he’d offered for said coke, and they never spoke about product. The lies they’d both crafted were fairly air-tight.

Beyond all that, she’d _known_ this for a couple months now. Every time she texted him, every time they spoke on the phone…she’d known all this. What did it matter if he confessed it now? She still enjoyed his humor, still loved the pictures he sent, still…still wanted to sit next to him on the hood of his fancy jeep eating tacos.

Now would be a good time to tell him her background, to give him some idea of the trouble she would be in should some bitter people in Norwel determine where she was. It was only fair given what he’d just admitted, to give him an easy out if he wasn’t ready for baggage.

Her shoulders shrugged and she offered him an understanding smile instead. “Well, long as you can forgive me for lying about dogs, I guess your secret’s safe with me.”

He exhaled like he’d been punched in the stomach, gaze finally returning to her. Edin watched his face contort, each emotion passing over his face something she’d experienced previously. The guilt, the relief, the acceptance, the doubt. Doubt…that one would never go away, but he’d chosen his path. He was an adult; she wasn’t going to lecture him nor did she want to. Everything else about him was normal and intriguing. Why would one thing she already knew, one thing she’d been so intimately involved in until last year, change her opinion?

Finally his legs kicked out, relaxing as if he’d been waiting for her verdict for far too long. “God, I thought you were…I dunno, but I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Why?” she wanted to know, pushing stray hair behind one ear. “Like you said, I already knew.”

“Cos…” Clearly uncomfortable with the topic Daj looked away once more, back to the taco stand and then to the pink shadowed mountains behind them. “It’s kind of…bad, I guess.”

Understatement of the year.

“You mean illegal?” she guessed, giggling when he winced. Her legs bounced off the jeep’s grill as well. Damnit, what had Travi told her recently? About acceptance and all that crap? It’d stuck with her. “Daj. I’m not twelve. You do whatever you want. I may not bail you out of jail but you’re…still you. Still funny. Cute. You know, all that jazz.”

“I’ll keep you out of my bail contacts,” he breathed, only daring to smile when she did. “Um…thanks. For understanding, I think.”

If only he knew how much she understood. Edin kept her mouth shut, her situation much different than his. _He_ was successful in what he did. She hadn’t been. She’d been careless and fucked over too much to consider trying again.

Scooting just a bit closer Daj leaned forward, tilting his chin her way. “That’s my deepest, darkest secret, I promise. No dead bodies, no stints in maximum security, no gang affiliation and the like.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, teeth flashing slyly. Eyes rolling, he shook his head.

“Yes. Seriously.” His elbow grazed hers, the slightest of touches. Even so Edin tensed, whole body suddenly aware how close he was. “You think I’m cute?”

He’d touched her. She’d liked it, a lot. Her mind was on a stupid loop praising everything under the sun for that brief second of contact. Trying not to blush Edin bit her lip, head turning the opposite direction. “Ye, a little.”

He groaned as if that wasn’t fair. “Just a little? Okay, it’s the taco sauce, isn’t it? If I changed, _then_ what?”

She’d still find him cute. That wasn’t going to change. She dared elbowing him back, just a little. His eyes widened at the contact though he didn’t comment, smiling instead.

“Then I guess,” she quietly admitted, “you’d still be…pretty cute.”

He couldn’t stop the obnoxious grin curling over his lips. Edin had to giggle. They’d done so much mooning over one another in the past few hours she wasn’t sure how long they’d be able to keep it up. She felt like a teenager again, all giggles and smiles and naivety over things she knew she should take more seriously. This was exactly how she’d ended up in trouble in the first place.

“Okay,” he suddenly exclaimed, sliding off the jeep and landing on the ground. Edin watched him stretch, then pace toward the driver’s side. “What’s next, tour guide? Beach at night? Spinning donuts in the desert? Movie? Wait—no, there’s no theater around, is there? Whatever. I’m down for anything.”

Stomach twisting itself into happy knots Edin slid down as well, already imagining all sorts of fun activities with him. She turned for her door, pleased he couldn’t see her dumb smile for a brief second. “Hmm, you’re from the city so… You know that website ‘Shoppers of WalBox’? How about a real life tour?”

“Oh my god,” she could hear him gasp on the wind, already opening his door. “I’ve _never_ done that before. Yes, please! Let’s go!”


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Odesza's "Late Night" is absolutely playing in Daj's jeep* More flirting leading up to the inevitable :)

WalBox wasn’t as promising as either of them would have liked—they saw no impressively disheveled shoppers which, for Carthak’s sake, was probably a good thing. Thus, they went through the only burger joint in town’s drive-thru and got milkshakes to go with their churros, then took an empty rural road into the desert past the highway. Parking her butt on a rock Edin sipped her shake and watched Daj spin the jeep around in the sand, appropriately amazed and concerned when he nearly tipped the thing over. Somehow he kept it in control, which was enough to convince her to get in and try it with him.

She shrieked in delight when he managed to whip about in a near perfect circle.

By the time they were finished there it was around nine. He headed back to town, aimlessly driving through Carthak’s mostly empty streets, both of them continuing to feel one another out. They never passed the house though Edin would’ve never acknowledged it anyway, keeping him occupied with questions about what Norwel was like and if he’d ever considered living elsewhere.

Around ten they rolled back to the Oasis, spending another hour simply sitting in the car in the lot and talking more. Their conversation never really dried out, always moving to something else with ease. At some point Edin did need to pee though so they snuck through the resort’s less busy pathways, rounding to the building with the ocean view and entering via another side hall.

Daj took his sweet time at the door, pretending he didn’t notice her sense of urgency and fumbling with the keycard even as one of the cleaning crew drew closer and closer to his door. Edin hid behind him, murmuring threats, promising she’d get him back if anyone recognized her. When he asked how, exactly, she’d do that she offered a wry look that made him croon with mischief.

They were in a few moments later, one snickering and the other flustered as could be. Securing the door Daj watched her anxiously kick off her sandals.

“Don’t worry. They didn’t see you, I’m sure of it.”

“Better not,” she sighed, setting her bag down near the couch. As nervous as she’d been moments ago she’d still had a wonderful time and the night was still young.

“So?” he prompted behind her, his own sandals thudding against the wall. “What now? Tag some walls? Start a fire? Trash the room?”

She threw a rude look over her shoulder. “I might have to clean it, so no, thanks.” Her gaze drew toward the patio. There was a fire pit out there but she wasn’t interested in going outside. There _was_ a hot tub. She’d never used one before, not even in Norwel, and she had brought a cheap bikini purchased from WalBox earlier on in the week. She swiveled back to Daj, a grin developing. No, that’d be mean, teasing him like that.

Or would it?

No, it’d be rude. Besides, they had all day tomorrow. She needed to at least try and slow things down. He beat her to it regardless. “Yah, I do have a hot tub.”

She groaned inwardly. “I know. It’s very tempting.”

“I can keep my hands to myself if you can,” he bargained, voice drifting away. When she turned she bit her lip, Daj’s back to her as he crouched over his bag by the bed. His shirt was gone and replaced with a myriad of dark tattoos. She didn’t bother studying them yet, attempting to focus on what he’d said.

“Oh? So we’d be like, two mature adults?”

“I think I’ve behaved _pretty well_ so far,” he commented, a new shirt pulled on over his skin. “You, too. We can probably control ourselves.” Her eye roll must’ve been obvious because he added, “What? You doubt it?”

“Uh, yes?”

Rising to his feet Daj offered a grin that bordered on deviant. “Oh, I see how it is. Psh, I get it. I couldn’t control myself if I were you, either. I _am_ pretty hot.”

Her snort was incredibly un-ladylike. “You’re full of yourself, you know that?”

“Should I not be?”

He had a point. Without another word she rounded to the other side of the bed and found her things, stalking to the bathroom. She spent way too much time in there adjusting straps of fabric and fixing her hair, nerves on edge. Everything else so far hadn’t been very nerve wracking but now…now she was staring at her body in the mirror and finding every single perceived fault.

Despite all the physical labor done here she’d put on some weight, nothing flat like it’d been in prison. Nicks peppered her body here and there from things she didn’t want to talk about but had already made a story for in case he asked. And…then there were the tattoos. If he asked she wouldn’t know what to say, but at least those could be hidden so long as she moved carefully…right? Fuck. The lettering on her side couldn’t be hidden, not like how she wanted. Why she hadn’t thought of that while shopping was a stupid move on her part.

Taking a deep breath she pulled her tank back on and stepped out, timidly shuffling to the tub. Daj was already in, the thing bubbling away. He smiled loftily at her but didn’t comment, nodding at her to get in. Edin paused at its first and only step, anxiety making her heart beat erratically. Fuck, what was wrong with her? He wasn’t being weird, _she_ was.

_Just get in the tub, it’ll be fine. Pretend you’re some rich slut, it’s fine._

“Are you nervous?” he teased, idly shaking his head, eyes shutting. “Oh my god, I can’t believe _you’re_ nervous. Don’t worry. Pretty sure I’ll get a foot in the dick if I do anything, remember?”

Right. She’d threatened many things. Hopping over the edge she slipped in opposite him, both grinning at each other once she was settled and he’d opened his eyes. He was obviously pleased to see her before him but kept his word, just as he’d sworn.

“See?” he admonished, sinking in the water. Edin tried not to, not yet, though the hot water did feel nice. “We can be adults, ye?”

“I guess,” she grumbled, gaze shifting to the dark windows. This wasn’t nearly as comfortable as she wanted it to be, but how could she be comfortable anyway when there was a half naked guy in front of her? He…was wearing shorts, wasn’t he? _God, don’t look._

“Question,” he suddenly blurted, bringing her attention back to his curious face. Edin blinked, ready to make up all kinds of bullshit. “What’s the story on your hand?”

“Oh, this?” Raising her left hand out the water, Edin spread her fingers to show her palm. A jagged white line stretched from the middle of her palm, between her thumb and index finger to the backside of her hand. It wasn’t pretty, but it wasn’t disfiguring, either. She smiled apologetically. “Umm…accident.”

“Don’t know any girls who’d get something like that on accident,” he mused, eyes twinkling. It eased her nerves a bit. Dropping her hand Edin let her shoulders relax.

“Duh. So…back in secondary school I wasn’t, um, the smartest? Anyway, long story short me and my friends were somewhere we weren’t supposed to be, tried to hop a fence, I fucked up and got caught on it and…now I know barbed wire is a bitch to untangle yourself from.”

Normally when she told that story people’s eyes lit up in shock and surprise. Daj, however, couldn’t decide between a frown and a smirk. He finally let out a soft, sympathetic breath. “Man, that’s pretty deep. I’m sorry. God, I thought it looked like a cut but hadn’t thought of that.”

He was right—it came from a knife, from some stupid bitch trying to hack her up for no reason other than ‘you’re trying to take my man!’ and some lucky jabs. That was more embarrassing than the lie she always told. Peering into the water she clenched her hand into a fist. “Ye. Ye, it was…stupid.”

“Wouldn’t take you for the fence hopping type,” he murmured, which for whatever reason made her blush. She played it off with a laugh.

“Ye, not anymore.”

“Well, you’re not alone,” he assured her, raising an elbow, water sloshing about. A huge, mottled scar covered the joint though it’d healed well and was half hidden beneath a sprawling, flowering cactus—in ink, of course. She thought it looked like a cactus, anyway. “I thought I could surf concrete on a skateboard tied to a car.” He smiled as if he were proud of the memory. “Took a corner wrong, slammed into the road and got road rash so bad it took some bone. If my mom wasn’t so freaked out she would’ve _killed_ me.”

Edin couldn’t help laughing outright. She could almost see it; the memory was familiar somehow, like she’d heard it before. Boys did do some stupid shit in their formative years.

“Oh my god,” she muttered, head shaking. “Guys are so…”

“Dumb?” he finished, snickering in agreement. “Ye, we are. But—makes for a good story.” Pausing, his eyes locked onto hers. “Second question, unrelated: how much do you actually like living here?”

Just enough to commit forever. Twisting sideways Edin propped her feet up on the edge of the tub, sinking deeper until her shoulders were covered. “It’s home. Where else would I want to be?”

“I don’t know, somewhere more…exciting?”

She snorted. “This _is_ pretty exciting. I feel like I’m doing something risky.”

“Ye but I mean for fun. Like you seriously just hang out at home or go observe the people of Walbox? What are house parties like out here?”

“Sounds like you’re feeling out the area,” she joked, as relaxed as her muscles were by now. “I’m telling you, Carthak’s an alright place to live. You could do business from out here, get a compound in the desert…then you’d be like, two steps from an award winning show.”

“Oh,” he moaned, wincing dramatically. “Don’t have the tragic backstory unfortunately. Plus—even more important—who would play me? I don’t think anyone could do me justice.”

“You’re _so_ full of yourself.”

“With good reason,” he retorted, grin returning with her laughter. “God, you have the best laugh.”

Her face grew hot at the flattery. There was so much about him she could say the same about. That, however, would imply interest and she needed, _needed_ to play it cool. Nobody could take care of herself besides, well, her. _Take it slow. Don’t push for the finish line. Just…enjoy the moment_.

A muffled ring came from across the room. Edin automatically twisted and pushed herself out, stepping to the the cold tile and reaching for a towel. It was wrapped around her waist as she moved, pulling her phone from her bag and making a face.

“What’s up?” she asked as quietly as she could, garbled music filling her ear instead of a greeting. After some background laughter and she’d turned away from Daj’s raised brow, Jason’s voice came on.

“Oh! Hey! Um, so…slight problem.”

Edin huddled by the front door. In her quietest voice she asked, “Did you set anything on fire?”

His tinny voice laughed…drunkenly. Fuck. “Um, no. But—ah, so you know the table? In the living room? We…it might be smashed.”

“ _Might_?” she squeaked. Jason’s next words weren’t nearly as funny.

“Um, okay, it is. Look. I had a couple friends over cos Travi’s out at his gig and—like, everything else is fine but we just got out of hand and…yeah. Rea’s gonna kill me, isn’t she?”

“Us,” she clarified in a hiss, head shaking. “She’s gonna kill _us_.” Taking a second’s pause she sighed, already wondering how to fix this. “Okay, how bad is it? Like, splintered or what?”

He went into a sparsely detailed story over how two of the table’s legs had snapped off (someone thought it’d be a good idea to wrestle near it and they’d both fallen on one side) and her mind went into overdrive, envisioning the table, wondering if glue might actually work, or if they should just…buy a new table? How had they…no, she didn’t want to know how many people were in there. She trusted Jason about as far as she could throw him but not his friends. If she headed back now she’d bitch at him and figure out exactly how big of a mistake leaving him home alone was.

Very quickly she whipped about—Daj smiled back and mimicked lewd acts. She twisted once more, mind made up.

“Can it be glued?”

“Um…probably?”

Meaning definitely not. “Okay. I’ll go to Walbox and get a new one. Get the old one outside, lift the pool hood and drop it in there. Then—”

“Oh! Wait, Travi just pulled in, we’ll figure something out okay thanks don’t worry bye!”

And then he hung up. Edin stared at the door a second, jaw loose. The house was going to be wrecked come morning. She didn’t trust Travi, either—he didn’t take out the trash unless asked, no matter how disgusting it was. They’d—

No, she was going to let them deal with it. This was Jason’s problem, as a young adult he needed to have some scared-shitless moments. And, if worse came to worse she’d tell Rea she was cleaning and tripped. The real question though was why Jason thought it was okay to have a house party on a weeknight. She…wasn’t going to deal with that right now.

“So I…let my little cousin, who’s supposed to be responsible, stay at home tonight,” she explained, slowly turning and shuffling back to her bag. Daj was still watching her, gaze playful.

“Oh? Can’t imagine that was a good decision.”

“It would’ve been if he hadn’t invited people over,” she retorted, trudging over to the tub and dropping her towel. “Ugh. Watch, I’m gonna come back and the house will be torched.”

He quietly observed her sliding back into the pool, head cocked just a bit. “You’re not gonna check?”

“Why?” she miserably groaned. “He’s like, sixteen. He knew the deal—I said he could do whatever as long as he didn’t fuck up. He can figure this out.”

Daj couldn’t hide his amusement though he didn’t say anything else. Edin studied his relaxed frame, insides twisting a little. She sank lower, willing the water to relieve her of worry.

“Besides, this is my vacation.”

He nodded seriously. “And you’re entertaining a guest.”

Her teeth glinted under the room’s soft lighting. There was that, too. “I do like this. A lot.”

“Good,” he breathed, exhaling significantly and lowering in the water. Edin stilled when his foot brushed over hers, mind buzzing. Jesus, when had she turned into such a dweeb? “Wasn’t sure if you’d have any ideas or if I was being too much of a show-off.”

“Oh, you’re totally doing that,” she answered honestly. His smile grew.

“But is it working?”

She pretended to think about it, head bobbling. “For the most part.”

“Dude, you can’t be like ‘it could be better’,” he laughed, pushing forward to sit a bit closer. Edin didn’t dare move, whole body on edge now. She was dying for another touch, just a little. Once he’d settled mere inches from her he looked her head on, oblivious to anything past her neck. He played the attention game well. “What would you have done to make a non first date, but maybe kind of something like that, better?”

What the fuck did she care? She hadn’t done anything like this in years. Shyly pushing her knees closer to her chest she shrugged, focusing on some of what he’d said. “Is this a date?”

Daj visibly stilled then relaxed, thinking about it. One hand lifted to scratch his chin. “Mm, good question. It’s…whatever you want it to be.”

“Okay, you can’t tell girls that. We need concrete answers.”

“But it’s true,” he replied, shoulders shrugging. “I’m just here as a gift to myself—and see you in the process. Rest is up to you.”

She was smiling again, that stupid one. “Dude, what’s up with this? You gotta have like, friends and such, right? What about the wedding? None of the bridesmaids available?”

He was so amused he couldn’t look her way, focusing on the black windows. “God, you’re glad you don’t know them. No, I…have a tendency to like things I can’t have, which sounds really stupid when I say it out loud. Even so, I don’t know. I just thought you were…interesting. You gave me hope in a stressful situation.”

Glancing over she saw he was teasing, and dared knock shoulders with him.

“I gave you a joint,” she clarified, tsk-ing. “That’s enabling, not hope.”

“Oh god no, I needed that,” he insisted. “You don’t—god, that was one long ass wedding. I was going out of my mind stuck here. Anyway, you prevented me from getting shit-faced and telling Royce what a douchebag prick he’s been the past year.”

Edin swore under her breath. “Damn. We had a bet going on someone punching him in the face, especially after that speech he gave during the bachelor party.”

Daj’s gaze went distant. “Man, someone needed to.” Blinking, he returned to her. “You kept that from happening. So thanks. Adele appreciated it, even if she never said anything. _We_ appreciated it.”

Gaze dropping he studied their combined legs wavering under the bubbles. “I don’t know. I just figured there wasn’t any harm in seeing if you were interested. Figured it’d be wham bam thank you ma’am but no—turns out I like talking to you, too. Crazy.”

Ordinarily she might’ve chortled over his analysis but Edin merely clutched her knees, nodding in agreement. She hadn’t been looking for anything. She’d just…enjoyed his presence, their long conversations…everything.

Was this a date? She supposed, in a way.

“If we were in Norwel,” she quietly proposed, “what would we be doing?”

At a loss, he had to think about it. Finally he glanced over, taking her in for the umpteenth time. “I don’t know. Probably the same, whatever you were down for.” He paused a beat. “What would you want to do in this coast’s cultural epicenter?”

Lucky for him she’d had a lot of time to think about it, spent many days imagining what she’d do back home if free. The corners of her lips dragged upward, warm just thinking about it. “If I could do anything there I’d want to go up to the top of that one tower—they have a restaurant up there, so that’d be hella cool.”

“Hella cool,” he muttered, but he wasn’t disagreeing. “Okay, ye. I could see that—Trass Tower. What else?”

Oh, he wanted more? “Mm, I guess, that park, from movies. I’d want to see that. And get real pho. Oh, and the museum of art. I’d love to see that but that’s like an old lady thing and it’d take all day, I’m sure.”

“You’re starting to sound very high brow all the sudden.”

“I can have any interest I want, ye? Besides, you asked. Those are what I’d spend my time on. Oh! Okay, last thing, and totally a good place to impress girls for future reference: Cantery Hall.”

Those sage eyes narrowed in thought. “Like opera?”

“Am I not allowed to?”

“No, no! No, it’s fine, I’m just…surprised.” His chest filled and he tilted his chin her way. “I’m learning a lot about you. You’re a lot different than what I expected. Not in a bad way, just…more.”

_More_. For whatever reason that made her brain melt, pleased he thought ‘more’ of her.

Ever the pragmatist he looked over her, checking the time. “Ah, was there a specific time you needed to be home by?”

She’d loosely planned on midnight by the latest, if at all, but with what she knew was going on at the house and the company beside her…she wasn’t sure she wanted to go. Things were just getting interesting.

“No,” she decided, careful to keep her tone light. “Just whenever you’re sick of me.”

“I don’t think I could be sick of you,” he gingerly informed her, leaning in with a whisper. “At least, not yet. Stay here.”

Edin’s heart beat hard in her veins. She turned her nose his way. “You sure?”

“You can have the bed,” he offered. “I’ll take the couch, we’ll keep it PG.”

“We’ll see,” she told him, pleased to find him surprised. “What?”

“Rude,” he teased with a wistful snort. “I’m trying to be very safe and give people their space and such, and you’re just going along with whatever, aren’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she denied, though they both knew it was a lie by her struggling face.

“Liar,” came his accurate retort, keeping where he was regardless. “But—fine, I did promise to be good. I’ll respect your— _ugh—_ boundaries or whatever.”

“Girls do appreciate that,” she told him, nodding seriously. “Future reference—be respectful and as long as they like you, you’ve got like a forty percent higher success rate.”

Elbows hooking over the tub’s edge Daj leaned back, chest peeking higher above water. She could see the tips of a stylized tree. “In sex or landing a date?”

“Both,” she clarified, slyly side-eyeing his teasing face. He always teetered on the edge of humor that would go very wrong in certain people’s hands, but he handled it delicately. “Tch, why are you even asking? You’re past thirty—you’re a big boy.”

“Ye,” he acknowledged, idly shrugging, “but I like to make sure I’m on the same page. You know the stupid shit guys can think up.”

Unable to help herself Edin pushed over until she was at his side, watching him, daring him to do anything. “Ah. So, you’ll follow my lead, but I get the final say?”

Exhaling, he averted his gaze back to the windows. She could feel his legs bouncing anxiously. “Oh, you’re mean.”

“I can do whatever and you’ll keep your hands to yourself?” she innocently asked, more than happy to rub up against him. Daj’s head fell back.

“Where’s this going? I was trying to have a nice, polite conversation with you.”

“Not sure yet,” she hissed, fingers grazing over his side. His shudder was delectable. “We’ll see. But first…”

When she trailed off he bobbled his head forward, eyes suddenly very clear and very intent as he watched her figure. “First what?”

She stood up and swiveled over the sub’s side, water splashing everything. “First I need to pee.”

Her maniacal laughter echoed all the way to the bathroom.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable :3

“Okay, but…even if time is an illusion it’s still a good one, ye? It provides structure and tangible frames of reference for things that’d otherwise be chaotic.”

“True, but—what’s to say it’s _the_ most beneficial system for the greater good? What if it’s only enforced to benefit a few?”

“But it _does_ work for a lot of people.”

“What if it’s only working to keep them enslaved?”

“To?”

Curling up tighter on the patio loveseat Daj took a thoughtful drag, then handed the blunt back to Edin. “The government. Government’s just a big gang—they all are. Take away their influence and what do we need a work week for? What do we need to work forty hours for? I’m telling you, it’s one giant trap to keep us in line.”

Next to him Edin fiddled with their blanket and huddled closer, giggling under her breath. “Whatever. You, my friend, are a conspiracy theorist.”

His smile indicated he already knew that and wasn’t ashamed. “Hey. Someone has to question everything.” He watched her take a good puff. “Besides, not like anyone else ever indulges me. You’re the one who brought it up. Where’d you learn about this shit?”

“Library.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie. “What about you?”

“Years of unlimited internet access.”

She giggled, head settling on his shoulder so they could both look up at the black sky. No wonder he had all kinds of ideas. “How much of that was porn?”

He shrugged modestly. “Like…sixty percent? Yeah, sounds about right.”

They both laughed, a comfortable silence falling over them as they slowly passed the blunt back and forth. It was hers—she’d never accept anything he brought, not that she thought he even had. Still, it’d given them something to wind down with.

It had to be sometime after midnight but it felt as if she’d already had days to herself with Daj and she’d enjoyed every moment. Once they’d left the hot tub they’d dried off and stolen to the patio, softly conversing about whatever they saw fit. It was how she now knew he wasn’t incredibly stupid, but not incredibly pompous, either. He was just…regular. She’d already learned his substance preferences, surprised he didn’t list off more than he gave. He was free with information wherever he could, something she quite appreciated.

He wanted to travel more this year—he’d already been clear across the globe once on ‘business.’ He’d gone to university and graduated with something in business and communications, and he’d initially intended to go into real estate. And, now she knew how much porn he consumed.

She liked him, a lot. It didn’t matter if it was artificial, didn’t matter this definitely wouldn’t work out in the long run; she just appreciated the moment for what it was.

Quiet a second Daj raised one hand, idly pointing to the sky at a cluster of stars. “I have…no idea what those are but they’re pretty.”

She appreciated his ignorant honesty. Eyes scanning the sky she nodded at another group. “I like those. To the left of yours.”

“Those? Ye, they’re nice, too.” He sighed. “We don’t make very good astronomers.”

She giggled. “Wasn’t expecting us to be.”

He shifted slightly, body warm against hers beneath their blanket. “Even me?”

“Especially you.” She didn’t even have to think about that one. When he huffed she added, “What? Sorry, but you don’t exactly give off that vibe. You’re more like…I don’t know, but not that.”

After a moment’s consideration he tilted his head, focusing on her. “To be fair I can hardly see anything in Norwel. Too dirty. So technically I couldn’t even if I wanted.”

One hand curled around his bicep. “You have an answer for everything, don’t you?”

“Told you. I like to be knowledgeable.”

And then his lips brushed over her crown. Edin went still, calm mind having a difficult time processing this. She liked it, obviously, but she wasn’t sure how to go about reciprocating or if she even should. He’d already gone back to looking up, like it’d been an innocent little action on his part.

Mm, fuck it, she wanted to kiss him back. Just… _go slow. Take it easy._ They had all day tomorrow, too. But tomorrow was too far off.

Very, very slowly she lifted her chin, mouth resting over the pulse in his neck for a moment. The fact she felt it pick up was a sensation that lit through her whole body, mind finally on the same page as the rest of her.

Taking a deep breath Daj returned his focus to her. His free arm slipped around her waist, squeezing her to him. She let her lips linger, this time on his jaw, the crook of his neck, anywhere she could reach. Despite muscles tensing he didn’t stop her, unsure how to approach her now.

“I’m trying to be good,” he swore, words barely above a whisper. “You’re not making this easy.”

“Mm, neither are you,” she whispered back, breath warm on his skin. All previous convictions were dead. She moved to her knees with every intention of straddling his lap. He helped, lids lowered while he watched the blanket fall and her thighs sliding over his. Very little could tear his gaze away now.

When she’d settled his palms caressed her hips, returning the kiss she now fervently offered. His fingers slid under her tank, tracing up her back, encouraging her closer until they were flush. Any sensible plan she’d had was quickly replaced with a new, sensual goal. While she ground against him Daj was as rigid as could be in every sense, doing his damnedest to pretend he still cared. He didn’t last long though, not when her mouth was so adamant about having his, her body no better, pushing into his hands wherever he wanted to touch.

Everywhere. She wanted him everywhere.

“What would you say,” she gasped, forehead to his, “if I asked…”

“Asked what?” he finished before she could, fingertips digging in and offering an impromptu massage. His heart thudded heavily against hers, needily. She avoided his intense gaze as it wandered over her. It’d make her lose her nerve.

Ducking her head, chin on his shoulder, her voice was barely audible. “I want you. We should go inside, ye?”

He only paused a second, like he needed to make sure he’d heard that right. “You sure? Don’t want to give the neighbors something to listen to?”

Her teeth curled over his shirt. “Funny. No, inside. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He was up and off the loveseat in an instant, holding her up on one hip and quickly shuffling back inside. All the while Edin clung to him, smiling against his ear. He made a beeline for the bed, both suddenly very quiet.

At the mattress’s edge he lowered her, letting her sit and abandoning her temporarily to lower the lights and yank off his shirt. Edin watched each swift movement while working off her shorts, slipping her bra from under her tank next. She liked how focused he was, ensuring everything was just right and returning to her with several condoms that were tossed on the bedside table.

“I didn’t think we were gonna need those,” he lowly commented as he crawled onto the duvet next to her, eyeing her top but keeping his thoughts to himself. “But—wasn’t gonna leave them at home, either. Gotta be prepared for anything, ye? Now, where were we?”

“The part where you tease me for being all cautious,” she informed him with a soft smile, falling to her back as he settled over her on his palms. “Where you tell me this is a much better idea.”

His head shook, leaning closer to kiss up her neck. “No, no, that was reasonable, but I do like this better.” His teeth grazed over her earlobe. “I think I just like you. Whatever you want I’m down.”

“Are you like this with every girl?” she wondered, giggling when his smile froze on her temple, followed by a soft snort.

“Does it matter?”

It was difficult to consider when he was so close. Eyes shut, Edin figured it didn’t. They both knew what they were doing here.

“Tell me what you want,” he breathed, words low and husky along her shoulder. He was dipping lower and lower, lips moving over anything available. When a hand reached her panties her back arched, hoping to help. She didn’t specifically know what she wanted but she knew she wanted him. Voicing this seemed ludicrous. Biting her lip she clasped her fingers over his, guiding the fabric down and over her ass. He got the hint once that was gone and her legs spread wide at her hips. Why not? He was the one who said he’d do anything.

He wasn’t kidding, either, that much she quickly realized once he twisted her on the bed, positioning between her legs and dropping to his belly. There were no words, no warning from him. He simply pulled her toward him, face disappearing at her center, thumb running over her wet labia first and then his tongue following suit—aggressively.

Her hands desperately clutched at the bedding, mind numb, body suddenly exploding with an intensity she hadn’t experienced in a long, long time. Cotton mouth, for him apparently, wasn’t a thing, not when she was gushing, legs quivering in his steady hold. In the moment Edin wanted to moan how fantastic being catered to felt. She wanted him to understand how fucking _good_ she felt, but…this was a hotel. There could be neighbors and other such people. The best she could do was stifle each shuddering breath, insides melting as his tongue did things she wasn’t sure she’d personally experienced.

And then, just when she thought it couldn’t get better he managed several fingers inside, vibrating them and sending her over the edge. Already incoherent with lust she wasn’t ashamed to cry out, not then.

Everything was suddenly intense—her heartbeat, her breath, her emotions. Just…everything was at the forefront of her mind and she couldn’t concentrate, not when her entire being felt brand new, like it’d been washed and dried. Only when kisses surfaced over her eyelids did she realize she was still there, Daj happily humming approval as he worked his way down to her chest.

This time she didn’t protest her shirt coming off, didn’t protest when he toyed with each nipple, cooing as he brought them to attention. She easily spread her legs again when he was ready, arms wrapping tight around his neck once he slid his ample cock through her folds which, by the way, fit snugly, yet perfectly.

Her hair obscured everything, messily tangled between them until he combed it back over her crown, fingers tight. She stretched with the pull, lost in her own world as his hips began an increasing rhythm against her own. Both couldn’t be bothered, one intent on finding his own release, the other chasing a high her body suddenly craved.

When he came she clung to him like he did her, happily overwhelmed by his warm, broad presence lording over her. His breath filled her ear, sweet moans following, and when he rubbed his cheek over hers she felt like she was being vigorously pet. It was, in her opinion, hot and beautiful and she didn’t want it to end.

He thought the same, taking forever before finally rolling off with an exhausted groan. Together they lay listless, letting their hearts calm down. Once he had he rolled sideways, one arm securely pulling her with. Swollen lips pressed to her brow, her nose, her cheek and mouth. Edin curled into him, mind pleasantly numb. Jesus, she hadn’t sex like that in a while, not since—

Even as her mind when wild with fear she kept calm, sighing deeply. If Daj had seen or cared about her tattoos he would’ve said something. Anyone would’ve. They would’ve been surprised as fuck to see Norwel’s area code stamped under her tits, would’ve wanted to know _why_ ‘Seamus’ was scrawled down her side like someone’s property. If he didn’t see, or didn’t say anything, she wasn’t going to, either. They played the denial game well.

“Can’t believe you came out here,” she mumbled into his chest, eyes deliriously shut. Squeezing her tighter, he let a soft rumble escape as her answer.

“I came for the tacos. You? You were extra.”

“Mm, not what you were saying earlier.”

“I was trying to get in your pants,” he joked in a sultry tone. His lips touched an ear, nose in her hair. “God, you smell good—but, guys will say anything. See what I just did there?”

Setting a fist on his chest she tried not to giggle. “Shh—you’re ruining the moment.”

“This is a moment?” One leg settled over her thighs, subtly rubbing on her. “Mm, must be a good one.”

Nuzzling her temple, he was apparently happy to just hold her. “Don’t worry, we’ve still got tomorrow. Whatever you want, ye? Want to fuck I’m down, want to walk the beach I’m also down. Sick of me? I’ll leave. Whatever—whatever the pretty girl wants.”

“Don’t leave,” she whispered to his skin, clinging just a bit more. “Not yet.”

She swore she could feel him warm up, bringing her on top of him in a bear hug as he rolled to his back. Edin couldn’t help writhing with laughter, halfheartedly dodging a sudden onslaught of kisses.

“I’ll be here long as you’ll have me,” he promised, placing another kiss on her cheek.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your girl's in deep!

Waking up next to someone’s warmth wasn’t something she thought she’d miss but it turned out she did. The second she was up it was all Edin could do not to kick her legs in excitement. Daj’s arm was still wrapped around her, one leg keeping her close, his soft snoring just inches from her ear. He felt so solid and perfect spooning her.

Moving was out of the question. Instead she let sleepy eyes take in her half of the room. It was the best time of the morning, like eight or so, with sunlight turning everything gold. She wasn’t too hot or cold and her muscles felt like dead weight. Yes, this was one of the mornings she enjoyed.

Someone’s toes curled behind her. She bit her lip and shut her eyes, smothering any sign of being awake. Daj’s body went taut as the rest of him stretched, folding her deeper into his embrace in the process. She squealed in delight, his chest filling behind her soon as he knew she was awake.

“Morning.” His low morning rumble made her heart sing. Unable to help herself she twisted to face him. Dreamy sage eyes focused on hers, a proud smile lighting up the rest of his face. Jesus, he was cute. She smiled back like the infatuated idiot she was and he groaned like it was the best thing he’d ever seen before his embrace turned into another bear hug. She returned the love, wanting more than anything to prolong the moment for as long as possible. His fingers running down her torso, his breath on her lips, that sparkle in his eyes as he told her how much he enjoyed her company…

Who cared if every moment was carefully crafted? She loved every second of it.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, aside from the fact their relationship is kind of built on lies, Edin and Daj seem to be riding out the honeymoon stage pretty well :)

Their day together started off a little more according to plan. Well, closer, anyway. They stayed in bed well past nine, snuggled for a bit and finally roused enough to clean up. Edin enjoyed the shower and cleaned more while he took his, relieved he hadn’t insisted on doing it together. Nice as she imagined it’d be, she didn’t want to draw attention to her tattoos if she didn’t have to.

Room service was foregone in favor of heading back on the road and jetting to another resort for brunch at their fancy, in-house restaurant. They sat out on the patio overlooking the ocean below, drinking mimosas and picking off one another’s plates. There was never a dull moment and they never ran out of topics. Music, food, books…anything really, they just liked hearing one another’s voice. She learned quite a bit more about what his life was like, even vaguely familiar with some over his stories via things she’d learned long ago from Drew.

Those types of things she took into account but, like yesterday, very little of it bothered Edin nor did she feel a need to address it. It really wasn’t any of her business though it was interesting to hear about certain things from a different perspective. From what she could gather Daj probably knew Drew, likely more as a business associate than a friend. Whatever Daj dealt he and Drew were getting it from the same supplier.

At least, that was what she pieced together anyway.

He kept his stories tame enough to sound harmless, a nice gesture on his part. Edin enjoyed hearing about home. Similarly, Daj soaked up any bit of info she revealed about herself. She carefully crafted her story, eager to make her tales about a small town life authentic. Her stories were mainly borrowed from Realla. She wished what she relayed was true; those sage eyes sparkled each time his interest piqued.

After brunch they hit the road, heading for the beach next. Given it wasn’t the weekend the spot they chose was empty, a miracle since it could get really crowded. While she stripped down to her bikini and tank he kept his clothes on besides his sandals, stating he didn’t really enjoy swimming. That absolutely didn’t stop him from watching her prance about in the sand and surf, lighting up a joint for the hell of it. To be honest she loved the beach—she’d never gone with Realla or anyone else. This was…actually, the first time and she highly enjoyed it. The endless, shimmering ocean in person, with its wind and waves roaring pleasantly in her ears, was a beautiful experience.

Unfortunately it wasn’t as fun with Daj hunkered down on their blanket so she retreated after a while, coaxing him to at least get his feet wet until he finally agreed, racing her back to the shoreline. They acted like little kids, running here and there, laughter and shrieks filling the air. She particularly enjoyed a moment when he caught her, arms wrapping around her waist and swinging her up in a half circle. In that second she’d thought it would be a good idea to hook her legs around his ass but it wasn’t, resulting in both crashing into the damp sand. He just took it as an opportunity to rub up on her, plying her with kisses until she was giggling and then reciprocating, straddling his waist and egging him on.

Which was how, early on in the afternoon, they christened the jeep’s backseat with more than just sand.

They kept busy though, constantly chatting, flirting, teasing. Edin felt like she was living some kind of dream. Nothing seemed real despite being so incredibly tangible. She couldn’t get enough of Daj. He was just…great. What did it matter if she was lying through her teeth? They were having the best time. She really, really didn’t want the day to end.

Dinner was at another resort closer to town, again also on the patio but with a slightly different view of the coastline below. Both of them looked a little sun-burned and disheveled as hell by then but none of that mattered. It’d been a long day and they were both starving, devouring salty nachos and some cocktails. He was telling some story between mouthfuls and she was snorting at his antics when her purse buzzed next to her thigh. Carefully wiping at her mouth she slowly worked to pull out her phone. Between sips she checked a barely legible text from Jason, asking something about where the glue was. That didn’t sound like an emergency so she pocketed it, grinning back at Daj and listening to the rest of his story. He was so, _so_ cute when he was engaged. Jesus, why was she so infatuated?

Her phone buzzed again a couple minutes later, then again, and again. She did her best to ignore it but then it was ringing, spoiling the mood. Daj still grinned regardless, head resting on one fist as he watched her fish out the device.

“You sure are popular,” he commented, beaming. Eyes rolling, Edin checked her phone—Jason. Of course.

“I told him not to bug me unless there was an emergency. He better be on fire.”

Snorting, Daj politely turned his head and let her answer.

“Hello?”

“Oh! Good!” Jason was breathing hard into the receiver. “Um, Edin? I think—okay, well, how pissed do you think Rea’d be if we—I mean, if _I_ …ah, well—”

“Dude, what’s wrong?” she pressed, pulling a hand over her eyes. Travi was supposed to be home today, wasn’t he?

“I…” He said more but the majority of it was muffled. Huffing, Edin twisted around in her chair.

“Jas, just tell me.”

He uttered a defeated sigh. “Um. So I had a few more friends over after school and it kind of got out of hand and…some other things may be broken.”

“Like what?” God, she sounded just like Realla.

“Like a lamp,” he squeaked. “And the TV.”

“What?!” Okay, maybe if she’d stayed sitting people wouldn’t have stared but now she was up on her feet, bumping into their table in the process. While Jason rushed through a frantic step by step she was busy trying not to snap. They’d had an understanding— _and_ he’d said Travi was around! Where was he? Jason was supposed to keep everything chill and low key and she’d let him stay home without much supervision. Having friends over and trashing the house, while predictable, wasn’t part of the plan for both of them to get what they wanted. “Uh, what happened to our deal?”

“Man, I didn’t think anything was gonna happen, we were just, you know, fooling around and things got out of hand.”

Yeah, that’s exactly what it sounded like. Struggling, Edin covered her eyes again. Dollar signs were swirling around the blackness of her lids. She didn’t want Jason in trouble, because if he was in trouble then so was she. Realla was going to murder them both if they didn’t cover this up. Fuck, hopefully the TV wasn’t bad.

“Okay,” she breathed, “what’s the worst of it? Do you think we can salvage anything?”

“Um…” drawled Jason, “no. They’re both…they’re both fucked.”

Of course this wasn’t going to be easy. Mentally checking her funds Edin gritted her teeth. Okay, there was enough in there to probably cover everything. If not Jason was going to need to solicit his friends and if he didn’t have the balls to do it, she would. Her mind was already putting together a plan.

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do,” she advised, plunking back down and fiddling with her napkin. “Figure out each of the models, okay? Then send me pricing on similar makes. I’ll try and cover the costs and we’ll replace them. Did—what about the coffee table?”

“No, no, Travi got that back together.”

“Where is he?”

“Um…I dunno?”

Fuck. “Okay, whatever. Well, we’re replacing this shit and then we never speak of it again. If Rea asks play dumb.”

“Ah, what if Rene—”

“We’ll deal with that when it happens,” she figured, thinking loftily. Once the initial danger passed then it’d be okay to discuss.

On the other end came a huge sigh. “Oh my god, thank you. I promise—promise I’ll pay you back soon as I can. Seriously, I owe you.”

“Whatever,” she snarked back with a bitter grin before growing serious. “Yah, they’re gone, right?”

“Uh…”

“Jas, get them out and send me the info. I’ll be there soon as I can.”

“Aren’t you at work?”

Right, she’d said something about that. Scratching at her cheek Edin shrugged helplessly. “Um, this is more important. See you soon.”

Pocketing her phone she did her best not to directly look over at Daj. She could just feel his stare. When he cleared his throat she begrudgingly glanced over, eyes rolling once more. He appeared pleased as could be, grinning mischievously like he knew everything about her. The very idea made her uneasy. Pulling on her best innocent expression she blinked politely, smiling right back. He leaned backward, gaze calmly taking her in.

“That didn’t sound very good.”

She continued fluttering her lashes, debating how to tell him their date needed to be cut short. “So…I need to go home. My cousin didn’t learn anything from last night and now I need to fix more shit before his mom comes home.”

His look wasn’t matching her crestfallen one at all. Instead he flashed his teeth. “Teenager, left alone, trashes house…sounds about right. What’d he break?”

“TV, and a lamp. So now I get to pick up replacements because I’m not getting in trouble for leaving him alone.”

“Can’t believe you trusted a teenager in the first place.” He was laughing to himself now. Flushing, Edin’s eyes fell to her lap.

“Well, you were gonna be here and I figured he’d be fine. I just told him I’d be doing some extra shifts.”

Shifting forward he kept grinning. “Aw, you lied so you could see me? Edin, I’m honored.” One hand raised to flag down the nearest waiter. “Come on, let’s go replace some furniture.”

To be fair she tried talking him out of it all the way to the jeep, then on the drive back to Carthak. He politely declined just dropping her off because one, that was rude and two, he enjoyed seeing her in action. Panicking was more like it but despite her apologies and warning that this might take some time he insisted it was fine.

He wanted, he had to remind her several times, to spend as much time with her as possible because, if she hadn’t noticed, he was really into her. That did make her melt a little but Edin was more worried about what he’d think than anything. The closer they drew to Walbox the more nervous she grew. It wasn’t a secret that Realla’s family didn’t have that much money but it was one thing to tell him and another to have him witness it. He’d be polite, she knew he would, but still…

“My aunty smokes,” she timidly brought up as they navigated through the store to the electronics in back. “Like, a lot.”

One arm wrapped around her waist, pulling Edin flush with Daj’s hip. He beamed down at her. “Pretty sure you don’t live in a trap house. Trust me, I don’t care. Besides, do you know how to put together lamps?”

Not really, but she could read directions. Slowing down Edin wished she had a better excuse besides she just didn’t want him to see they were kind of poor trash. About a year ago she’d never be caught dead in these kinds of conditions but now it was all she had and she was used to it.

“You’re really nervous?” he asked, arm squeezing affectionately. Mouth pressing to her windswept hair he added, “I must be special then.”

That teased a slight smile out of her. Sliding her arm beneath his she scanned ahead for TV’s. Jason had told her both the TV and table came from here—now all they needed were similar duplicates. The lamp, on the other hand, was too old so that’d be her pick. “I can’t help it. You’re cute.”

She could hear him humming in approval. “Alright, fine. I’ll stay in the jeep. If you need any help, just holler.” They paused as they hit electronics, too many options suddenly on display to choose from. “Okay, now…which one did he say they needed?”

Sighing, Edin checked her phone again.

An hour later they were on their way to the house with a brand new TV and lamp stowed in the back, both of which were absolutely nothing like the old ones since, as it turned out, everything was too outdated. The closer they got the quieter Edin became, fidgeting anxiously. She felt stupid and strangely paranoid, like Daj was going to somehow figure out what was going on. Daj wasn’t at all bothered though, chatting her up just like before. At least it was a distraction. Plus it did feel cool rolling through town in his jeep rather than Realla’s station wagon.

Edin directed until he slowly pulled to a stop in front of Rene’s curb. It’d grown near dark by then and Daj promptly rolled down the windows while she hopped out.

“Sure you don’t need help?” he asked from the front once she’d opened the back. Determined to make this quick she studied the large boxes before her, quickly shaking her head. When he put the boxes in they hadn’t looked too heavy.

“Oh, no thanks. I’ve got—”

Okay, maybe they were heavier than she’d anticipated. Ignoring him she attempted lifting out the television first. It…didn’t go as planned, or anywhere for that matter.

“How’s it going?”

Exhaling after her third attempt she stood back, glancing from the jeep to the house. The gate was wide open, meaning ye, Jason’s friends were probably gone. Good. Briefly considering Daj’s offer she eyed the house a little longer. Lights were on. Was he cleaning? Jason better have been cleaning up: she was an accomplice, not his mom.

“Hold on,” she started, holding up a hand. “Let me…let me make sure he’s cleaned up what he could.”

And then she could catch her breath in the process. Taking off, Edin loped up the walkway and quickly knocked on the door, opening it up regardless because of course he hadn’t locked the door. The backdoor likely hadn’t been locked since she’d left yesterday.

“Jas? I’ve got some replacements.” Her voice echoed through the house and she stood in the threshold a second, somehow surprised to see the TV flat on the floor, glass everywhere, and a standing lamp askew on the floor as well, broken clean in half. The coffee table, at least, did appear to be standing.

Trash littered the floor though along with the glass. When she took a step she wasn’t at _all_ pleased to find it sticky. The air still smelled like weed, somehow drowning out its usual stench of cigarettes. Oh, he was _so_ lucky she’d come home instead of Realla.

“Um, Jas? What the fuck is this? How many people were over?”

Somewhere from the back came a wistful exhale. “A lot.”

“Have you started cleaning?”

“Umm…”

Jesus, this wasn’t what she’d signed up for. Running a hand through her hair she estimated it’d take a couple hours alone just to make the living room look like its regular mess. Fuck, what did the rest of the house look like?

Quick, heavy footsteps echoed through the house before Jason emerged, eyes wide as saucers. Immediately his hands went up in surrender. “So, I know it looks bad but—I’ll clean this all up, I swear. Rea’s not supposed to be home until tomorrow, right? So—I can do all this, I just need to fix, you know, the shit they broke.”

Something about the way he said that prompted Edin to glance up from the ugly mess on the carpet to him. Hand on a hip she nodded at the empty TV stand. “They do this on purpose?” She then had another thought, gaze narrowing. “Wait, so…walk me through this. You invited people over? _Here_?”

“Well,” he cautioned, “ye. No one was home, so why not?”

She could see why Realla was such a bitch about him. Mustering up enough sanity Edin pinched her eyes shut and shook her head. “Okay, here’s the deal. You clean up. You _have_ to or else we’re both fucked. TV’s replaced, so is the lamp. Are you _sure_ nothing else is broken?”

He paused a little too long to her liking so she started a quick trip through the house, mostly relieved to find the majority of it in regular condition. The only other room that looked like it’d taken a beating was Jason’s room but she didn’t care about that. He’d thankfully locked her and Realla’s door. Good on him for knowing what not to fuck around with.

On her walkthrough he followed like a duck, carefully explaining how this had only gotten out of hand because he’d been getting some tail and none of this—

“Ye, ye, I get it,” she snipped, cutting him off. “So, is this doable? Do you swear on your life you’ll clean this up by tomorrow? You won’t have to pay me back, just—do _not_ let Rea know about this.”

Knocking against the wall Jason pouted. He’d sworn he would clean but since he clearly hadn’t even started she could just tell he wasn’t in the mood to do it. “Man, I didn’t even make half this mess. This isn’t fair.”

Edin sucked in her cheeks before she could tell him what was _really_ unfair.

“Oh, this isn’t too bad.” Daj’s lofty conclusion drifted from the front of the house. Cursing under her breath Edin froze as Jason met her gaze. She knew she should’ve shut the door behind her. Next to her Jason smirked.

“Oh, no wonder—”

“Shh,” she hushed, offering a rude gesture. “He’s just a friend, okay? Please, _please_ be nice.”

That smug look didn’t promise anything but Edin lightly stepped to the living room anyway, all kinds of worries leading her to believe Daj would never speak to her again after this.

Yet there he stood in the threshold with two giant boxes resting on the porch behind him. He grinned at the sight of her, bringing up both arms to flex. Sexy as that was she still wished he’d gone temporarily blind or something.

In a seemingly effortless attempt to be cool he nodded behind her to Jason. “Yah, you did this? Nice.”

“This is my cousin,” Edin quickly introduced, jabbing a thumb backward. “Jason, this is Daj. He’s a…friend, from work.”

“Sure am,” Daj agreed with an idle wave. “And lucky for you, I owe her. What do we gotta do?”


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 idiots goofing off (flirting) in the desert..

As a team they made quick work of the new TV and lamp. Edin let the boys handle the lamp since they seemed to be bro-ing out and set the TV up on her own, grateful it at least looked similar.

Okay, not really, but it was the same rectangular shape so whatever.

The old TV was surreptitiously tossed in the back of Daj’s jeep and then while they finished up with the lamp she…cleaned. She couldn’t stand seeing everything so messy, especially with Daj there, so at least that gave Jason a fighting chance to tackle on his own. Surprisingly they finished well before nine, which was great because she was chomping at the bit by the time they set everything in place. Daj and Jason high-five’d and took the old lamp to the back of the jeep as well. With everything finished she lectured Jason some, reminding him to _please_ clean, and that was it.

She could smell the stale odor of cigarettes from both wrecked items on the drive back. God, whatever Travi had done to help last night clearly hadn’t worked. She should’ve gone home.

“So where are we gonna dump this shit?” Daj asked, gaze curiously flitting between her, the back, and the dark road. With a smirk Edin sunk deeper in her seat. She hadn’t even thought of that. Peering to the eerie desert on their right she supposed that would be a good place to start.

“Bury it in the desert?”

“What, like a body?”

The car went silent a moment before they both giggled like idiots. Reaching over Edin grabbed and squeezed his knee, still grinning. “That’s all I got. Honestly, I told him to pull the pool hood back and dump it all in there—it’s empty—but obviously that didn’t happen.”

Deep in thought Daj let one hand drift up her warm, sunburned forearm. “Good idea, but better to remove any evidence. Desert? Much better idea.”

“I like that you’re encouraging this,” she teased, feet propping up on the dash. “Is this usually how your dates go?”

His teeth glinted playfully. “You mean exciting? Psh, never. This is _much_ better, and it’s bringing back fond memories of my undergraduate. Do you know how many nights I’ve spent trying to scrub puke out of carpet? This is easy.”

She bet it was compared to his heyday. He probably still attended such parties but now likely wasn’t the cleaning crew. Shaking her head anyway Edin turned back to the window. “I never really partied—definitely never had one at home, anyway. I think my mom would’ve killed us if she ever caught me.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. Her mom would’ve, and had, throwing Drew out for a couple weeks for something similar. At that point, however, she’d already been kicked out and was hosting parties at other people’s places. Mm, those weren’t very fond memories on her part.

“Question,” Daj lightly started once again, already making her smile. “Your…mom live here? Or…?”

“Oh, no,” she quickly corrected, gaze still on the window. “Well, she did. She passed away last year but she’d moved out east like…five years ago? It was a while ago.”

“Which explains why you’re at your aunty’s, got it,” he concluded, nodding along like it made sense. “Sorry about your mom. That’s rough.”

She shrugged, uncaring. “No worries. We weren’t really close, not after she left.”

“Ah. Your dad?”

In jail two states over. Edin fiddled with her stiff hair. “Mm, pretty sure he’s incarcerated. Which is fine. I haven’t heard good things about him. What about you? Your mom sounds lovely.”

“She is,” he reported, beaming. “Great lady. Independent, great sense of humor, and she says her shoe game is on point so I guess that’s something to tell people. Really though, she’s great. Love her.”

She liked hearing that. Since prying wasn’t really her goal Edin left it at that, smiling at the idea of his mom. “She does sound great.”

“She is.” Growing quiet he looked her way several times, a sly look crossing his face before shaking his head. Catching most of it in the window Edin raised a brow.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on; what’s up?”

“Nothing. I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

“You,” he coyly admitted, grinning when she laughed. “What? I can’t help it. You’re just…surprising, is all. In a good way.”

“Right,” she snarked. “Bet I’m real sexy now after dragging you around all night.”

“Not possible,” he retorted, offering his signature deviant gaze. “Seeing you all in the zone and bossing us around? Definitely turned me on.”

Whatever she said would’ve sounded stupid so she kept quiet, sure her head was at least two sizes larger than yesterday. Why was he so cute? And nice? She’d known this, of course—months of texting and calling made him seem so familiar, but it was another thing to have someone doing the same thing right next to her.

“You’re really sweet,” she finally remarked in a low tone. “ _You’re_ hella different than what I guess I thought, too. But in a good way.”

“Psh,” he joked, sitting up a little straighter and checking the road ahead. There was a turnoff coming up, meaning that was probably where they’d be dumping their load. “I saw you at the wedding. I just pulled the douche card to step to the head of the line. The rest must be chemistry.”

She smiled as he slowed down and pulled off. “Must be. I’ll take it.” Sitting up a bit she peered into the dark desert. “How far are we gonna go out?”

They were currently on some sort of road, but nothing about the area looked familiar, not that that’d help Edin anyway. Humming under his breath Daj shrugged.

“Mm, til we run out of road? Sound good?”

She wasn’t going to argue with that. They crept down the road a good twenty minutes and far from the highway before they felt the jeep really go off road. Daj did his best not to hit shrubbery or cacti but…well, he was trying. He and Edin couldn’t help guiltily giggling every time he struck something—Realla would be so pissed if she knew what they were doing, as would so, _so_ many environmentalists.

Luckily he cut the engine soon after, the jeep’s headlights veering off and disappearing toward the mountains. Daj promptly got out while she fiddled some more with her things, assuming this was far enough out nobody would notice. Jesus, the things she did to stay out of trouble. Some things never really changed.

“I’m going to be honest with you,” he admitted from the back, clearing his throat as he examined the wreckage. “This sort of feels like dumping a body. Not that—I’ve never done that. I’m just saying. It feels very…”

“Suspect?” she finished with a slight titter, rounding the jeep to join him. Aside from them it was intensely quiet out here. “Ye, no, I feel it, too. Guess we could’ve looked for a dumpster or something.”

Still eyeing their junk Daj took a step back, both hands shoved in his pockets. “But we’re already here. Might as well do it, right?”

“Wait, do we—?”

“I’ve got a shovel,” he offered, moving to pull it from one side of the back. Catching her strange look he cracked another smile. “This is for off-roading, not bodies. I promise.”

Mouth a wry line Edin watched him spin around in search of a place to start digging. If she hadn’t already seen how he handled the jeep she might not have believed him. Once the shovel hit dirt however she was more interested in watching the swift movement of each muscle beneath his shirt to further speculate. Even in the dark he still looked…great.

“So,” he remarked, panting just slightly as he worked through the stiff top soil. “Parents aren’t around and you live with your aunty and cousins. Have I asked if you have any siblings?”

She didn’t remember but she wasn’t going to complicate her lies. Hopping on the back step of the jeep she let her legs swing. “Ye, one brother. He’s older—we don’t talk.”

He uttered a soft whistle. “Do I want to know why?”

“It’s fine,” she laughed, gaze drifting to focus on his ass. “There’s nothing wrong. We just…don’t. Nothing in common, you know?”

It was mostly true. She and Drew never got along, never liked one another, and definitely never saw a reason to be close. There were none.

“What about you?” she wondered, busy thinking about the broad tattoos decorating his torso. “Siblings? Side chicks? That sort of thing?”

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you? Nah, no siblings. No side chicks, either, or second families, or weird circumstances. Only lady in my life is my mom—and this chick who keeps texting me. I don’t know why. I sound like an idiot half the time but I think she thinks I’m cute.”

Biting back her laughter Edin nodded. “I’m sure she does. She’s probably thinking about you right now.”

“Mm.” That slight rumble he made was delicious to her ears. Pausing in his work he twisted about, studying her as well. “What’s she thinking about, exactly?”

Edin’s smile grew. She had too many dirty things on her mind to properly express without sounding like a slut.

“She can’t say. Not in public anyway.”

“Must be pretty spicy then,” he sang, digging momentarily forgotten, grinning when she ducked her head. “Oh, it is, isn’t it? Mm, must mean my charm’s working.”

It definitely was. Slipping off the step Edin sauntered his way, more than happy to walk right up and let one arm slide around his waist, lips meeting his when he stooped for a kiss. Somewhere out on the main road a car’s engine roared. Beyond that however it was just the two of them, the rest of the world muted for just a second. Daj’s grip wandered down her back to tenderly squeeze one hip, bringing her just a little closer. She complied with ease. Both arms snaked around his back, eagerly searching for his boxer’s waistband. While he’d certainly sworn to be good she had no problem breaking her own rules. Judging by the leg rubbing up on hers he didn’t mind, either.

Between kisses he settled his lips on her nose, a soft sigh escaping. “I think I really like this girl. What do you think I should do?”

“Help her bury some junk,” she throatily suggested, fighting the urge to laugh. “Then take her back to your fancy ass room and ask if she wants to have some fun. I bet she’d do whatever you wanted.”

His eyes glinted even in the low moonlight. “Whatever?”

She offered an enthusiastic nod. “Probably. She’s really, _really_ into you.”

“She say anything else?” he asked in a murmur, gently pressing into her. Edin grinned against his skin, absolutely loving where this was headed. A single day wasn’t long enough with him, even if she did stretch it out long as possible.

“She’s got work in the morning,” she hissed back, “so she wants to make sure she gets her money’s worth out of you.”

“Mm.” Breathing her in Daj squeezed her tighter. “Don’t worry. You will. Whatever you want tonight you’re gonna get.”

“It’s your birthday,” she teased, spine stretching to graze over his mouth once more. “I gotta do something for you.”

He groaned in delight. “You say the best things, you know that?” Releasing her he brought the shovel back down, trying his best to concentrate. Edin hung back, body tingling happily. “Give me a couple minutes. We’ll bury this shit then get out of here.”

In an effort to speed that along Edin began tossing debris from the back, grabbing whatever she could carry. She wanted to get back as soon as possible.


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that flirting does indeed lead somewhere ;)

The Oasis’s halls were basically deserted by the time they returned, both sweaty and dirty and a little exhausted. Edin didn’t even fidget at the room door, leaning against the wall and listening to the distant ocean while Daj swiped his card. Letting them in they both slipped into the dark, silence enveloping them once the door clicked shut. Fingers brushed over her shoulder. Stepping closer to Daj her mind buzzed happily as he planted another kiss on her cheek.

“Shower?”

She sniffed against his skin. “You first. You really need it.”

“Tch,” he snorted, staying right where he was to offer several more kisses from her temple to her jaw. “Or we could…save water and do it together?”

Much as she’d love to she really didn’t want to stand stark naked in front of him and show off her tattoos. In the dark Edin slipped both hands under his shirt anyway, hands raking over toned muscle. “I don’t think I’d get much accomplished with you in there.”

With a slight laugh he pulled away, disappearing from her reach, footsteps echoing softly on the tile. “True, true. I’ll be quick.”

She flopped onto the unmade bed several moments later, eyes tiredly shutting as the shower started up. With her mind still buzzing she simply lay there in the dark, idly going over their time together. She liked him, so much. It really wasn’t fair. Why did he have to live so far away? She wanted to pull shit like this all the time, to just disappear with him and pretend everything was great because with him, it was.

Fuck. She wished she’d met him back in Norwel. Maybe things would’ve been different. Probably not, but she could always hope.

Something dropped in the shower, bringing her back to focus. Rolling to one side she looked over the bed’s edge, Daj’s shadowed bag coming into view. It was wide open. She didn’t have to roll to the other side to know hers was open as well; she’d forgotten to close it before they left. Very briefly she considered turning on a light and rummaging through his things but honestly, that sounded dumb. What, did she expect to find baggies upon baggies of coke? Guns? Something worse? None of it mattered. He’d be gone tomorrow morning.

Ugh, that was so depressing. Righting herself she slid from the bed and went to turn on the overhead lights anyway, padding over to her bag next. Inside her backpack’s inner pocket lay her stash. She removed one blunt and her lighter, taking her time as she wandered over to the patio door. Least this would slow time down until he was done.

“Something smells weird,” Daj nerdily teased once he found her, obnoxiously sniffing the air as he joined her on the patio couch. “You smell that?”

Giggling, Edin pulled the blanket up so he could sit down beside her. Joint still in her mouth she shook her head. “Oh that? Yeah, definitely coming from somewhere else. Definitely not here.”

“You’re cute,” he commented with a mesmerized smile. When he sat their thighs tangled. Edin promptly snuggled up, happy to indulge in feeling him so close.

“You are,” she countered in a lower tone, head nuzzling his shoulder. “I really enjoyed this.”

His exhale was palpable. “Me, too.” A moment later his shoulder stretched to lay an arm across her shoulders, fingers toying with her hair. “Thanks for letting me come back.”

It sort of sounded like they were already saying goodbye. They still had some time, right? Passing off the blunt she laboriously untangled from him, smiling as he groaned and reached for her to come back.

“Just a couple minutes,” she teased, already dancing away. “I seriously need a shower.”

She did just that, scrubbing up as fast as she could in the washroom. All her thoughts were on Daj and his intrigued demeanor, his toned body, that delicious smile of his, and of course his easy-going nature. All of it could be a scam, she was well aware, but she still didn’t care. Soaping up between her legs she knew she wouldn’t care even if she knew every detail of the truth.

Didn’t mean she wanted to tell her own truth.

As she was drying off she could hear him back in the room, sifting through something. Music filtered in while she fought a comb through wet hair. She grinned, recognizing the song immediately. They’d discussed musical taste before and it wasn’t surprising theirs overlapped at least a little. Slipping out in just her towel she found him sprawled on his back on the couch, eyes shut, head bobbing along. He was down to his boxer-briefs and she did have to admit she really enjoyed seeing him that way.

It gave her a second to study his tattoos, too. Well, from afar. Keeping the towel wrapped tight she drew closer, a smile curling over her lips. Was it silly to think it was adorable they had the same area code on their chest? His was artfully done in the midst of what looked like an exotic garden. There were more trees than anything and she had to pause several meters away, wondering why he’d gone with the nature theme. It was gorgeous, whoever’d done it was super talented, but still. Trees? If she’d thought of that someone would’ve laughed at her until she found a different idea.

But, she wasn’t here to judge. She was here for an entirely different purpose. Clearing her throat she stood in a slight pose until Daj cracked open one eye, near perfect teeth flashing. Both arms reached out and she obliged, settling next to him. Turning sideways he wrapped a leg around hers, breathing in deep against her skin.

“Oh my god,” he half-groaned, half-hissed, muscles tensing with a luxurious stretch. “You smell _so_ good.”

He wasn’t half bad, either, earthy and citrusy courtesy of the hotel body wash. Giggling, Edin snuggled close, lifting an arm for easier access. He didn’t miss the opportunity, hands snaking under her towel, attention captured on her face. For once he seemed at a loss for words, eyes glazing over as he ducked to kiss her. It was a lazy, easy kiss, one she fell right into. The deeper the connection the more she complied, happy to find him pulling onto his knees above her and continuing their make out.

The world beyond the couch seemed to disappear. She couldn’t really think about anything past Daj, his strong body pressed to hers, gentle hands stroking through wet hair like he’d been made for it. He played with her, encouraging her to open up her body, towel falling away at some point. Neither cared—it just made it easier for him to nudge her legs apart.

“Bed,” she breathlessly ordered between kisses, legs wrapped around his hips regardless. “Now.”

“Ye,” he hazily confirmed in a gasp, nodding along with her. “Ye, ye. Let’s go.”

It wasn’t very swift, or skilled, but they managed stumbling across the room. Daj fairly tossed her on and joined in a flash. Unlike the night before they took their time. Daj guided her to his lap so he could grab on her ass. Edin responded with a deliberate grind, arms laced tight around his neck so he couldn’t get away. That was fine by him. Soft praises spilled from his lips to her mouth, hyper-focused on what she was doing. The way he touched her, especially when several fingers sank into her core, only aroused her more, putting her in a very needy state. She wasn’t sure if she liked how that looked but he clearly didn’t mind her keening and the obvious writhing in his lap.

She asked him to put it in but he pretended he didn’t hear, driving her right along a ledge that made her more desperate. Like putty in his hands she did her best to encourage him further, rising just a little in order to shove her tits in his face. He latched onto one nipple, gently biting and coaxing a sweet hiss out of her.

Edin literally wanted nothing more than to fuck. Her insides ached with need and his fingers, while divine, weren’t enough. Near delirious she held him to her chest, begging for release.

“Fuck me,” she murmured, lips ghosting along his temple, fingers working through his own hair. “Oh my god, fuck me, please.”

Daj’s whole body went taut at her words, grip tightening on her ass. His member pulsed beneath her and she needily rubbed on it.

“I like hearing you beg,” he answered, voice husky on her skin. Grinning coyly, Edin ramped up her efforts, whining harder. It definitely was turning him on.

Soon as he was ready she slid right on, member filling her tight. She gasped as he bottomed out, holding him there a moment while she adjusted. It gave him an opportunity to look her over, pulling back her hair and massaging her neck a second. Honestly it was bliss—she couldn’t have kept her eyes open if she tried.

His free hand cupped a cheek, convincing her to peek. She found his handsome, lust-clouded face just inches away, every emotion she had mirrored right back. He was too beautiful, too perfect. It made her want to scream, but in a good way. Instead she ducked her head, swollen lips meeting his once more while she slowly worked her hips. He helped, pushing in tandem. Each time he hit that sweet spot she nearly lost it. If music was still playing she couldn’t hear it, too attentive of her breaking orgasm. It was coming, she could feel it, but she wanted it to last longer. Seriously, she just didn’t want it to end.

He was thinking the same thing, groaning as her inner walls squeezed and tapping her ass. Between more sloppy kisses he coaxed her to her knees, swiveling around so he could fill her from behind. Stretching her spine Edin presented her ass like it was some great prize, uncaring how it looked. He lined himself up, cock teasing her slit while his other hand kneaded her ass. It quickly moved closer to the middle, a thumb gently circling her—

“Oh my god,” she wantonly moaned into the sheets, giving up completely. He could do whatever he wanted, she didn’t care. She was lost and he knew it.

Holding one hip for leverage he pounded into her. If he knew he was making her drool she’d be mortified but honestly it couldn’t be helped. She needed more and every hit blurred her vision just a little in the best way. Her fists clutched at the sheets, in love with the way he drove her into the mattress. It was like a singular line of pleasure that only increased and holy fuck, she was seeing stars. It couldn’t get better.

Yet it did, her insides shattering and sending a rush of pure oxytocin through every vein in her body. Edin tensed, crying out as she rode the wave. Behind her Daj offered more praise, picking up his speed. He kept going, bringing her spasming cunt back to attention and squeezing him when he finally did come.

His thick member twitched though he didn’t pull out afterward, dropping to cover her back with his sweat-soaked body and resting his forehead against the crook of her damp neck. Staying on her knees Edin enjoyed the extra weight and his heartbeat pounding against her back.

That…that’d been wonderful. Totally worth having him come out to Carthak.

Finally he collapsed on the bed, taking her with. Trapped in his welcome embrace Edin encouraged his lazy groping, back arching against his front, feeling too good to stop.

“I could do that again,” he eventually remarked, one palm calmly roaming over her hip and thigh. “I mean—not right now, but definitely again.”

A soft laugh escaped her lips. Head in the crook of his shoulder she relished the intimate contact. “Same.”

The room then grew quiet, his music lulling somewhere in the background. Edin’s thoughts were near blank, a canvas that’d been washed of irrelevant bullshit. She enjoyed being pet by the handsome boy and that was all that mattered.

“I like you,” the handsome boy himself then whispered against her crown. “I really, _really_ don’t want this to be it.”

Split between laughing and aw-ing Edin kept her mouth shut a moment. To be fair she could keep this kind of lifestyle up. He was cute and satisfying in bed, _and_ he was hella entertaining. On the other hand she was well aware what fraternizing with him ended as. It wouldn’t be pretty and he had to at least understand that on some level.

Twisting around she studied his suddenly contemplative face. “Daj…”

He smirked, reaching to play with her hair. “I know. Bad idea.”

“Super bad,” she agreed in a whisper, grinning anyway. “But…” Jesus, his face lit up and it was impossible to stop there. “Maybe…I mean, if you ever wanted to visit, and it’s not like I’d block you…”

“Like a long-distance thing?” he wondered, gaze focused on her cheek. Edin shrugged.

“I guess, if you wanted. Maybe…just…if you’re ever out this way.”

“Oh, I’ll be out,” he sincerely informed her. “Best believe that.”

“I mean, maybe we could keep it up,” she finished with a slight laugh. “I like you, too. A lot.” Her eyes flitted down to his neck, then chest. “A…lot.”

How he managed pulling her into a tighter hug she didn’t know but he did just that, groaning in relief.

“Good. It’s not just me.”

“What did you think I was gonna say?” she wondered, melting in his arms. Daj’s following sigh was sweet, back to kissing her.

“I don’t know. I just…I really enjoyed this. Enjoyed you.”

If that didn’t warm her heart then Edin didn’t know what could. Her head filled with all kinds of things she’d like to do with him but she did realize it’d be pretty one-sided.

“Only if you have time,” she assured him, nodding seriously. “Nothing crazy, no schedules. That’d drive you crazy, I promise.”

He could deal with that, cracking a grin as he teased, “Send you dirty pictures in the meantime? Sounds good to me.”

She placed a half-hearted fist on his muscular chest. “I’m serious. If it ever bugs you coming out you don’t have to come. I’d never want to make you do that.”

“Well,” he thoughtfully countered, hips pressing into her, “you could always come to Norwel. I know, I know—you like podunk, but maybe a weekend or two? At least once. I have to take you to the tower.”

She loved the idea but that wasn’t happening. Still, she nodded and pretended it was a good idea. “Ye, maybe once or twice.”

“Whatever you want,” he promised, keeping the conversation light and pressing another kiss to her cheek. “Long as you don’t get sick of me I don’t care.”

“You say that like I would,” she tittered, succumbing to his sweet mouth. “Honestly, I think _you’d_ get sick of me.”

“Nuh-uh,” he hummed, lips everywhere, presence overwhelming.

“You never know,” she taunted, a pleasant warmth emanating from her chest. “You’ve never seen me on my period. You might reconsider.”

“Are you trying to scare me?”

“I’m just warning you!”

Teeth grazing her shoulder he reached down to scoot her ass up. She wriggled in delight, pleased he was still semi-hard. He’d brought enough condoms, she was pretty sure of that.

“Wouldn’t scare me,” he softly confirmed, fingertips just managing to reach her slit. She responded accordingly, bucking slightly to give him more access. “Mm, you’re probably all sassy and pouty when you’re like that, anyway. I’ll take it.”

Jesus, he was too funny. Giggling, Edin reached down to stroke his cock. “Wow, you’re _so_ brave.”

“I try my best,” he answered with a sly grin, thumb finding her clit and masking her gasp. “Question—is it too soon to do dirty talk?”

He could do that, too? Intrigued, Edin shook her head and scooted impossibly closer, eyeing him with what she hoped was a sultry look. “Go ahead. Show me what you’ve got.”

His growl of mischief was enough to send her right back over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, so weird how Daj straight up ignores Edin's incredibly incriminating tattoos...hmmm....


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning afterrrr :3

Someone’s phone went off several hours later. The alarm buzzed until Edin groaned and hauled herself out from under Daj’s heavy arm to slide halfway off the bed and shut it off. The room wasn’t very dark any longer, courtesy of the large windows bringing in post-dawn light. It was all very beautiful casting everything in a nice golden tinge but it was lost on her. Rolling onto her back she stared up at the ceiling a moment, Daj’s soft snore just inches away.

Every inch of her was sore and worn out. Daj, she tiredly thought, was great in all aspects and he’d fucked her until she couldn’t think straight. Her taut insides coiled as she recalled all the wonderfully dirty things he’d said while he did so. Glancing over she melted all over again at the sight of his comatose face. Fuck, he was hot.

Fuuuuuuuck, _why_ did she have to go to work?

Already irritated she hadn’t had to foresight to, say, take a day off or something, she grudgingly slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom without a shred of clothing. She took advantage of the fancy shower once more, using up all the complimentary shampoo and conditioner and basking under the hot waterfall spray for much longer than necessary.

Even so once she was out he was still asleep, which was fine. It gave her time to dress in half her uniform, planning on putting on the rest once she swung through the employee lockers. Besides, it felt weird wearing it around him.

Daj roused as she was putting on her makeup, sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed. Twisting around in the sheets he grinned, sleepily watching her make a face to double-apply mascara.

“Hey.” His voice was so deep and low, a morning tone at its finest. Spine tingling in delight Edin kept up her work, offering a shy ‘hey’ in return. He kept watching, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he slowly sat up. From her compact mirror she enjoyed a view of the sheets falling away, his well-toned, dark bronze body on display. Damnit, she wanted to crawl underneath the covers with him.

“Edin,” he started, that obnoxiously perfect grin returning. “That was…mm, I had the best time.”

Keep her own idiotic grin to a minimum she finished up. “Good. Me, too. Although I do have work so this isn’t nearly as nice as I’d like.”

“Call out,” he easily suggested, beaming at her. “Tell them you…caught something.”

Compact closed she shifted and crawled closer to him. Even with a slight cowlick and some crust in the corner of his eyes he still looked so good. “I don’t get paid for being sick. But if I did, you know I would.”

“Ugh,” he gagged, dramatically rolling his eyes. Giggling, Edin leaned over to kiss his jaw while he continued. “Capitalism: keeping pretty girls from me at every turn.”

Her own eyes rolled but she offered several more kisses anyway. “Whatever, dude. You benefit from it, too.”

He couldn’t argue and didn’t, managing to pull her down with him to the mattress so they could make out just a little more. _That_ was at least nice to wake to, morning breath and all, and Edin didn’t pull away, not until her second alarm went off. At that point he let her go, doing an impressive pout as she gathered her things. She tried not to look because it was hilarious on him.

“What if I stayed a little longer?” he asked, idly watching her ass. “Like, say…until lunch? When’s yours?”

“One,” she answered from the door, working on her shoes. “What would you do for five hours?”

He shrugged. “Catch up on business.”

Rising from the ground Edin turned to him, leaning against the wall. She had noticed he hadn’t touched his phone at all. While he worked out of bed, assets on full display for her viewing pleasure, she thought about it. If he stayed she wouldn’t want him to leave. She’d want a whole extra day with him.

He seemed to know what she was thinking, coming to her to fix a strand of wet hair. “Sort of looks like you’re gonna miss me.”

Sure she was blushing Edin bit her lip, hips twisting. “Well, yeah. If we have lunch then I’d want dinner, and then you’ll be late going home…”

“I’ll take my chances,” he answered, fingers lingering to thumb over her earlobe. “Lunch? No pressure but you know I wouldn’t mind.”

As if she’d miss an opportunity to be near him. Agreeing, she told Daj she’d text him once she was on break and then he’d pick her up in the lot. Then at least she’d have a little something to get her through the day.

After a few more long, luxurious kisses she finally reached for the door, unable to keep her gaze off him. Daj knew what she was looking at, too, taking care to flex just in case he hadn’t already memorized his lovely body.

“Sure you don’t want to skip?”

God, she wished she could. Fingers gripping the door handle she pouted and shook her head. “I’ll see you at lunch. There’s always leftovers so it’ll be my treat.”

“Can’t wait.” Leaning over her Daj ducked down, nabbing one more kiss. If either realized they were acting like horny teenagers they didn’t care. Edin lingered another few minutes, enjoying his attention way too much. It took a good amount of willpower to leave, Daj sticking his head out the door and watching her sneak off to an unused path meant for maintenance.

She made it to the locker room without being seen, a little dazed but still functional at least. Per the schedule she was surprised to see Realla coming in soon. She was scheduled to work the inner building and laundry which was…sometimes gross but doable. Plus it gave her time to fuck around on her phone.

Once she’d changed into the rest of her uniform she grabbed her usual cart, emerging in the main lobby and heading out. Everything was pretty easy to tidy up, and most rooms wouldn’t be ready until later so the morning was usually all about prep-work.

And okay she really wasn’t paying attention, more interested in her phone than anything because Daj kept texting her, mostly messages of the inappropriate variety and she was encouraging it.

Realla found her in the laundry room before noon. She looked haggard as hell but Edin knew she was probably glad to be somewhere other than the hospital. She asked about Rene’s condition and whatever else she knew she’d been neglecting to ask, giving Rea plenty of fodder to go over.

Realla did have questions in return, curious as to why the house was so clean. Edin didn’t have a good response to that and glossed over it, reminding her Jason could sometimes work miracles—sometimes.

As much as she liked Realla’s company it was still weird having her back and also Edin’s phone kept buzzing, making her anxious. Her cousin kept going on about bills while she folded towels, but she kind of wanted to be left alone.

Finally Realla brought up her obvious impatience, hopping up on a counter to eye Edin’s hunched back. “Who’s texting you? Walbox dude? Does he not know you’re at work?”

Blushing, Edin slowed down her folding. “Uh, ye. We’ve just been having a really good conversation though so…I mean, I’ll check it later.”

“Tch,” Rea snorted, legs swinging. “Check it. I’m not that kind of narc.”

Smirking, Edin paused and brought out her phone. Daj had sent at least twenty messages since Rea’d found her and…as she read them her mood soured greatly.

“Ooh, you don’t look happy,” her cousin observed, brows raised in concern. “What’d he say?”

Daj wouldn’t be there for lunch. Something had come up and he had to head back to Norwel ASAP, meaning he’d…just checked out. He’d been trying to meet up but Realla had cockblocked that from happening. Pouting, Edin sent back a rushed response that she was sorry, she’d gotten busy, and it was okay but she’d miss his kisses.

“Um, hello?”

Right. Realla was still there. Distracted, Edin frowned. “Oh. Something came up at his work. Just—something weird.”

“Oh.” Realla’s face scrunched up. “What’s he do again?”

What did Daj do? She’d forgotten the story she’d told Realla so she shrugged. “Sales—in the back. Anyway, it’s whatever.” Pocketing her phone she turned back to her laundry. “So, did you see Jason before you came in?”

Successfully distracting her, Realla went into a long dialogue regarding no, she hadn’t seen him but she just knew something was up. She’d clearly find out soon but Edin wasn’t about to help her with that. To be honest she was just relieved to see Realla back in town. Plus it was good to know how Rene was doing and whether or not she’d be coming back. It didn’t sound like it for a while which, Edin hated to admit, was fine. She couldn’t stand all the smoking. Rene’s lungs probably appreciated the break, too.

And while it didn’t sound like she was doing _great_ , she was at least stable. At least she’d get to use all the benefits afforded to her. Back when Edin’s mom had been taken to the hospital she’d barely been registered before she passed. That was what she’d heard, anyway. No one bothered to contact her until several days later.

The more Realla went on the less crestfallen she was about Daj already being gone. It sucked, sure, but it was probably for the best. This way she’d maybe focus on her work. Maybe.

Well, she thought she would until Realla headed off, quickly hollering she’d been assigned to the oceans suites in the afternoon, too. How wonderful—she’d get to clean her own room after all.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone assumes, no, Daj is not going to magically swoop in and save Edin's family from financial ruin. This is not that kind of story lol.

The ride home that night wasn’t very memorable. Edin’s eyes were closed for a majority of the time, dozing off while Realla complained about some bitch who’d asked for a full refund on her stay. She’d waited several hours after her shift in order to carpool with her cousin and while it was nice to get into their old routine she was too tired to make conversation, or care, honestly.

Plus there was the fact she’d received a bouquet at the front desk just before her shift ended. Kami, the girl who’d received them, had her come pick them up almost immediately, yet somehow half the staff knew and were giddy with questions she didn’t want to answer. Edin of course offered what little info she felt was appropriate but mostly she just wanted to take the lilies and baby’s breath to the locker room, or bathroom, to gush over them on her own. The rest of her was afraid Realla would hear about it and tell her they couldn’t have personal things sent to the Oasis.

It wasn’t like she’d asked. Apparently quick on his feet Daj ordered some from the only florist in town, an accompanying card stating he was so, so sorry. He promised to make it up to her and she believed it, mostly because she felt he didn’t have a reason to lie otherwise. It wasn’t like he’d done anything wrong anyway, but she did like getting flowers so she wasn’t going to tell him ‘no’.

She couldn’t take them home though, not with Realla, so she’d admired them for a few hours while she waited and then shoved them in her locked. They’d be wilted tomorrow but she’d find a way to salvage and take home what she could later. The rest of her time she’d just casually texted him, thanking him for such a good time. Their conversation slowed, too, mostly because she was tired and he was now, she supposed, working. Asking seemed weird when she knew it was likely what was going on. The hours between five and ten were normal hours for people like him.

Too tired to much more than think about him she didn’t wake up until Realla parked the station wagon in the back of the house, cutting the engine but going nowhere. Opening dry eyes Edin sensed something was up, tensing and shifting in the passenger seat as she looked about. Travi was home and the house was lit up. That was good, she figured. So why did Rea look so…, man she looked troubled, sitting with both hands still on the steering wheel, staring straight out into the dark. Peering out that way, Edin assumed she should ask.

“Um. What’s up?”

Quiet a moment, Realla’s chest heaved with an exhale. “I don’t think mom’s coming home. Ever.”

“What?” A little concerned Edin twisted to face her. “Wait, but at work you were saying she was doing fine. Like yeah, it’ll take some time but she’ll get better, right?”

“She’s _alive_ ,” Rea bitterly remarked, blinking quite a bit. “But her doctors keep saying she’ll never be in good enough shape to get around, meaning either _I_ take care of her or the state does, and I…I don’t think I can do it.”

Edin didn’t think she could either but it was still surprising to hear. Eyes finding the dash she frowned. “Um…okay. I mean ye, it’s hard having to care for someone like that. But are you, like, sure? What about Travi?”

“Can you imagine him trying to take her around in his van?” Rea asked with a slight, negative laugh. “He can’t do it. He can’t even take out the trash. And I—I mean, I’ve already got Jason. I know he says he doesn’t care but he’s gonna fucking hate me. I don’t know what to tell him.”

Oh, okay. Edin had figured it out now. Arms tightening around her backpack she took a second before shrugging. “Well…does he need to know yet?”

Her cousin considered, gingerly shaking her head. “No, but I’m sure he’ll find out. Tavi signed the same paperwork as me. Fuck, we’re such bad kids.”

“Uh, you’re better than most,” Edin argued, fingers fiddling with a zipper. “Taking care of her is asking a lot. It’d be one thing if she was in better, you know, health, but that’d be a lot of work. Like, _way_ too much for one person.”

“Which is why we declined,” Rea admitted, shoulders slumping. “But nobody’s gonna see it that way. And I mean, I gotta tell Jas. He’s old enough. But…how do you tell someone mom’s probably never gonna talk to us again, or walk, or do anything? And she’s not coming home, either.”

Edin was glad she wasn’t in Realla’s shoes. Unsure what to say she kept fiddling with her bag. At least Rene was still alive? But that didn’t seem like a pep talk. It sounded like Rene would be taken care of no matter what, but she had a feeling there was another reason Realla and Travi couldn’t do it.

“How much would it cost to bring her home?”

“Way, _way_ too much,” Realla softly answered, still staring out into the desert. “And she never renewed her state benefits so I fixed that but they won’t back-date coverage for her initial admission so guess who’s on the hook for that? Edin, there’s literally no way we’re going to be able to cover even her admission. I don’t know what to do about it.”

Anxiety Edin didn’t know she had twisted in her gut. She knew it wasn’t an issue now but it would be, eventually. They could apply for aid or something, right? But if that failed…

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try reaching out to Drew. Not her, Jesus no, he’d refuse on principle, but Realla just needed help with bills. Drew’d never disliked Realla so he’d probably consider at the very least.

Bringing him up now probably wasn’t a good idea though. Sighing, Edin reached out to pat Rea’s knee. “Well, you’re not alone, okay? You got Travi and me, and between the three of us we’ll figure that shit out when we get there. And, you know, Jason’s gonna understand. Maybe not now, but he will.”

Putting on a half smile Realla nodded in agreement. She finally let go of the wheel, swinging open her door and letting the still-warm night air filter into the car. “Ye, you’re right. Look, if I tell him will you back me up? I just don’t want him thinking I don’t care.”

As if she’d do anything else. Opening her door Edin swung her legs out, grateful for the mostly quiet night. Hardly any cars could be seen on the distant highway. “Duh. Course I’ve got your back. You let me stay here, remember? And besides, you did the right thing, I think. Yah, you can’t do everything.”

Stretching both arms over her head Rea slowly headed to the house. “Wish I could.” She then glanced over her shoulder, slyly eyeing Edin. “Hey. I heard you got some flowers today. What’s that all about?”

Flushing, Edin shut her door and followed Realla to the backdoor. She wished she’d brought her bouquet home now. At least it’d somewhat mask the smell of weed because she could already smell it and they weren’t even inside.


End file.
